Visita II
by Lady Carol
Summary: Vocês já sabem nâo é? Continuação........
1. Default Chapter

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Tá aí pessoal como prometido, só que é bem continuação mesmo, tem que ler a primeira antes. Adoro vocês "R".  
  
*****  
  
Parte 1  
  
Marguerite e Roxton tinham ido para o quarto depois do almoço pra ele poder descansar. Roxton estava deitado na cama, e Marguerite estava sentada numa poltrona, perto da janela tentado ler um livro mas alguma coisa a incomodava.  
  
"John você está acordado?" Ela largou o livro.  
  
"Estou Marguerite." Ele respondeu de olhos fechados.  
  
Marguerite levantou da poltrona e sentou na cama.  
  
"John..."  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Aquela estória de ter um filho não é séria é?"  
  
Roxton abriu os olhos e levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar pra ela.  
  
"Claro que é séria amor..." Ele puxou ela pra mais perto. – "Você sabe que tudo que eu mais quero é um filho. Quanto tempo nós já não estamos juntos?"  
  
"Dois anos, cinco meses, oito dias e... quantas horas tem agora John?" Ela brincou com ele.  
  
"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, nós já estamos juntos tempo o suficiente para ter um filho. Você não quer?"  
  
"Não... quer dizer, não que eu não queira ter um filho, acho que eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, ninguém nunca quis ter um filho comigo antes. Mas o que me incomoda mais é ter um filho no meio da floresta Amazônica."  
  
"Marguerite vai dar tudo certo, eu estou aqui para tudo que você precisar, você sabe que o resto do pessoal vai ajudar também. E nós podemos ter só um filho aqui, e esperar os outros seis pra quando nós chegarmos á Inglaterra."  
  
Marguerite pulou da cama. E Roxton teve que sentar pra ver ela direito.  
  
"O QUE? Eu não aceitei ter UM filho ainda e você quer mais SEIS? Eu não sou cachorro, Lord John Roxton, pra sair por aí tento filhotes..."  
  
Roxton levantou da cama e pegou a mão dela.  
  
"Tudo bem meu amor, eu só estava brincando, eu me contento com um só, desde que signifique ter ele com você." Ele a abraçou – "O que você me diz hein, vamos ter uma Margueritezinha como diz o Malone?" Ela olhou pra ele e viu que não tinha outra escolha.  
  
"Eu quero que seja menino!!!"  
  
Roxton ficou parado um bom tempo não sabendo o que fazer, "Será que eu escutei direito?" Ele pensou "Não, não, não Lord Roxton você esta escutando coisas. Será que vai parecer tolice se eu perguntar pra ela?" Marguerite ficou olhando para ele não entendendo sua reação. "Será que ele desistiu?" Ela pensou.  
  
"Marguerite, você está aceitando ter um filho comigo?" Ele perguntou sério.  
  
"Estou, você não quer mais John?"  
  
Ele nem respondeu, não sabia se ria ou se chorava, então ele pegou Marguerite nos braços e levantou no ar e começou a girar.  
  
"Eu vou poder ser pai.... Pai Marguerite, você sabe o que é isso?"  
  
Ele sorria mas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e sua emoção contagiou Marguerite, que até o momento não sabia o quanto era importante pra Roxton ter um filho. Ele colocou ela no chão e saiu correndo pela porta, gritando pelos corredores que Marguerite tinha aceito ter um filho dele, Marguerite ficou parada esperando ele voltar.  
  
Segundos depois Finn e Verônica entraram no quarto correndo.  
  
"É sério Marguerite? Você aceitou ter um filho do Roxton? É o que ele está gritando por todo o palácio..." Verônica fez várias perguntas.  
  
"Eu aceitei sim, mas acho que agora o Roxton ficou doido e não vai ter mais filho nenhum..." Ela falou rindo, mas de repente começou a chorar. Verônica sentou com Marguerite na cama e Finn sentou no lado delas.  
  
"O que foi Marguerite, você não quer ter um bebê?"  
  
"Não sei se eu sou capaz de fazer isso Verônica."  
  
"Fazer o que? Eu não estou entendendo." Verônica segurou a mão de Marguerite. Finn só ficava olhando.  
  
"Ser mãe Verônica, eu não sei se eu sou confiável o suficiente para ter alguém dependendo de mim vinte e quatro horas por dia..." O choro se intensificou - "Eu sei que John vai ser um ótimo pai, mas eu..." Verônica colocou um braço em volta dela.  
  
"Ei, é obvio de você vai ser uma ótima mãe, e você é muito confiável, eu acho que você vai defender seu filho com unhas e dentes se for preciso, além do mais você tem o Roxton, você sabe que ele vai fazer tudo o que for preciso pra te ajudar... Vocês vão ser ótimos pais eu tenho certeza. Agora para com isso."  
  
"Eu queria ter a sua certeza Verônica...."  
  
"Sempre dá medo do que não se conhece Marguerite, você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar." Verônica sorriu pra Marguerite que sorriu de volta em quanto limpava as lágrimas.  
  
"Madge..."  
  
"O que foi Finn?"  
  
"Eu também vou te ajuda, mas eu tenho só uma perguntinha."  
  
"Vou gostar muito da sua ajuda Finn, mas qual é a perguntinha?" Marguerite deu um olhar daqueles meio desconfiados.  
  
"Como é que você fazia pra não engravida? Sei lá é que você e o Roxton dormem juntos a um tempão. Ele tirava fora na hora que ia..." Ela fazia gestos com a mão.  
  
"FIIINN..... pára, isso é pergunta que se faça." Verônica repreendeu ela, enquanto Marguerite ria da curiosidade da garota.  
  
"Deixa ela Verônica.... Finn eu tomo um remédio que o Challenger faz com algumas plantas. O cheiro e o gosto não são muito bons, mas ele é muito eficiente." Marguerite respondeu com a mais Santa paciência.  
  
"Legal, isso quer dizer que o Roxton não..." Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça.  
  
"Não Finn."  
  
"Ohhh, Isso é bom não é?!?"  
  
Marguerite e Verônica começaram a rir.  
  
"Agora chega de perguntas Finn, nós temos que comemorar. Porque em breve nós teremos um novo membro na casa da árvore. Vem Marguerite, vamos tomar vinho." Verônica foi puxando Marguerite pela porta. "Espera aí, onde está o John?" Marguerite tinha esquecido dele.  
  
"Qualé Madge, ele deve tá correndo por aí ainda, daqui a pouco ele aparece, vamo aproveita que ele largou do seu pé e vamo chuta o pau da barraca."  
  
"Finn eu também tenho uma perguntinha pra você." Marguerite deu um sorrisinho malicioso.  
  
"O que é?" A garota do futuro perguntou um pouco com medo do sorriso de Marguerite.  
  
"Você já tomou banho hoje?"  
  
Marguerite e Verônica sairão correndo rindo de Finn.  
  
"Ahh, de novo não, dessa vez eu pego vocês!!!!" E ela correu atrás delas.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Roxton entrou correndo no laboratório do palácio que ficava na direção oposta dos quartos. Challenger como o esperado estava lá.  
  
"Ela aceitou George, ela aceitou, eu não estou acreditando ainda." Roxton abraçou ele, que estava meio sem jeito.  
  
"Do que você está falando, meu velho?"  
  
"A Marguerite, ela aceitou ter um filho comigo."  
  
"Parabéns Roxton eu fico muito feliz por vocês, vai ser bom ter um criança em casa, mas você tem certeza que ela quer mesmo ter um filho?"  
  
"Sim, eu também fiquei na duvida, mas agora eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Agora ela não vai mais precisar tomar aquela coisa verde que você dá pra ela. E logo, logo ela vai ficar grávida. Agora eu tenho que ir Challenger, vê se não coloca fogo nisso tudo." Ele foi saindo.  
  
"Não se preocupe."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Eu escutei direito Roxton, você vai ter um filho?" Malone parou o Roxton quando ele estava passando na frente do quarto de Malone para ir para o seu.  
  
"Sim, Malone, você não gostou da idéia?"  
  
"Não sou eu que tenho que gostar da idéia Roxton... e me parece tão estranho a Marguerite ter aceito, ela é muito egoísta e..."  
  
"Malone eu não gosto quando você fala assim dela."  
  
"Me desculpe Roxton, mais que isso vai dar uma boa estória isso vai, e parabéns." Roxton ganhou um tapinha nas costas e foi pro seu quarto.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite, Verônica e Finn já tinham experimentado várias bebidas e estavam conversando e rindo em uma das salas do palácio. Tribuno ouvi as risadas e entrou na sala.  
  
CONTINUAAA.... 


	2. Parte 2

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Obrigada por todas as Reviews, pessoal eu estou com um problema no meu disquete e eu não estou conseguido largar a terceira parte de SURPRESAS e já que eu não posso passar direto para a quarta parte tenham um pouco de paciência se eu conseguir arrumar hoje ainda eu já mando. "Rosa" ainda bem que tu ta gostando essa estória da Marguerite mudada na outra fic é coisa da Lady F como sempre. Metida rsrsrs.... "Taiza" Valeu pela força eu tenho uma fic que eu começei e vou mandar, se vocês gostarem eu continuo eu to um pouco na dúvida. Beijos para todas  
  
++++++++  
  
Parte 2  
  
"Oh, Vejo que achei um harém, o que as donzelas fazem aqui?" Tribuno perguntou chegando perto dos sofás onde elas estavam jogadas. Marguerite se levantou com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, e começou a passar a mão no braço de Tribuno.  
  
"Nós estamos comemorando, você não quer se juntar a nós?" Ela perguntou com um olhar bem sedutor. Verônica não parava de rir e Finn estava enjoada.  
  
"Eu adoraria minha doce Marguerite mas não tem graça com você bêbada. Já está tarde eu acho melhor vocês irem dormir, se amanhã você ainda quiser minha companhia eu vou estar a sua disposição." Marguerite deu gole na bebida.  
  
"Mas que pena, nós iríamos nos divertir tanto."  
  
"Tenho certeza que Lord Roxton apreciaria muito, agora vamos, eu vou acompanhar as damas até seus aposentos." Finn levantou, se sentiu tonta e vomitou no chão. – "Mas que nojo magrela!!" Verônica e Marguerite desataram a rir. Tribuno olhou pra Marguerite que estava com a blusa meio aberta em cima – "Por que me deu essa súbita onda de lealdade, logo agora?" Ele pegou Finn e Marguerite pelo braço e começou a andar com elas pelo corredores, Verônica vinha atrás tropeçando, Tribuno a cada minuto olhava para trás pra ver se ela ainda estava vindo.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Mas que droga, onde é que essa mulher se enfiou? Não apareceu nem para jantar, só espero que ela não esteja aprontando nada." Roxton ouviu uma batida na porta.  
  
"Ola Lord Roxton eu tenho um presentinho para você." Tribuno pegou Marguerite e colocou na frente do Roxton e largou o braço dela, Marguerite não parava de rir e não largava a garrafa. – "Está entregue, eu tenho que levar mais duas ainda Roxton meu amigo, então boa noite, se eu fosse você colocava a Marguerite na água gelada."  
  
"Espera!!" Marguerite olhou pro Tribuno – "Se ele não der conta, eu procuro você depois." Roxton não estava acreditando.  
  
"Estarei esperando." Tribuno sorriu e Roxton fechou a porta quase na cara dele.  
  
"O que você pensa que está fazendo Marguerite, você está bêbada, você passou a tarde toda bebendo com a Verônica e com a Finn, e eu aqui preocupado." Ele tirou a garrafa de bebida da mão dela que ia começar a protestar quando Roxton pegou ela pelo braço e levou para o banheiro. – "E você ainda fica dando em cima do Tribuno descaradamente, onde você está com a cabeça?" Ele colocou ela dentro da banheira, com água fria, de roupa e tudo e começou a jogar água na cabeça dela, Marguerite tentava levantar mas Roxton estava segurando ela.  
  
"Me solta, eu nem bebi tanto assim...."  
  
"Eu estou vendo, tira a roupa que eu vou pegar uma toalha."  
  
"Eu não vou ficar nua na sua frente!!!"  
  
"Esqueceu que eu já vi você nua várias vezes antes? Eu já vi partes do seu corpo que nem você viu direito, então para de frescura e tira a roupa."  
  
"É verdade não é? Você é muito bom mesmo..." Ela começou a tirar a roupa e Roxton foi pegar a toalha. Alguns minutos depois Roxton voltou e Marguerite não tinha conseguido tirar a blusa ainda.  
  
"Me lembra de nunca mais deixar você beber. Deixa eu te ajudar com isso." Ele tirou a roupa dela, a enrolou na toalha e levou pra cama. Ele começou a seca-la – "Você parece criança meu amor... ainda arrastou a Verônica e a Finn com você."  
  
"Ei foi a Verônica que me convidou... eu adorei a idéia."  
  
"Eu estou vendo que sim. E me lembra de ter uma conversinha com a Verônica." Ele colocou uma camisa dele nela e mandou ela deitar na cama.  
  
"Cadê minha garrafa..."  
  
"Você não vai beber mais nada hoje, amanhã você vai me agradecer, agora vamos dormir."  
  
"Eu estou com fome."  
  
"Come isso." Ele deu algumas frutas pra ela que estavam em uma cesta no lado da cama. Ele deitou na cama e Marguerite deitou também, depois de um tempo Marguerite começou a passar a mão nele, e a beijar seu pescoço.  
  
"Pára Marguerite, você está bêbeda e eu não quero fazer amor com você assim."  
  
"Por que não John, eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo, e além do mais sou eu que estou pedindo." Ela sentou na altura da cintura dele, e começou a beija-lo nos lábios. Roxton que é um homem muito forte para este tipo de coisa não deu quinze segundos para retribuir o beijo e começar a tirar a camisa dela e suas próprias roupas.  
  
Eles fizeram sexo uma boa parte da noite, e experimentaram todas as posições que lembraram no momento, Roxton se jogou de costas no colchão e respirou fundo.  
  
"Cansei Marguerite." Ele estava tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
  
"Você foi ótimo meu amor." Ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele e logo caiu no sono, seguida por Roxton que estava exausto.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Verônica de manhã acordou ouvindo um ecos. Era alguém batendo na porta.  
  
"Já estou indo... "Ela falou bem baixinho para não assustar seu cérebro. Ela abriu a porta e não estava enxergando muito bem.  
  
"Verônica você não vai tomar café?" Era Malone.  
  
"Aii, Ned fala mais baixo, daqui a pouco eu estou indo me de mais algumas horas." Ela colocou a mão na cabeça.  
  
"Eu estou falando baixo, você está bem?"  
  
"Eu estou ótima, depois eu vou!" Ela não deixou ele falar e fechou a porta.  
  
"Mas o que deu nela?"  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Challenger tinha deixado o seu quarto onde Finn estava dormindo, ele teve que cuidar dela que passou mal a noite toda. Ao fechar a porta ele encontrou Malone no corredor com cara de bobo.  
  
"O que aconteceu garoto?"  
  
"A Verônica estava toda esquisita, e fechou a porta na minha cara quando estava falando com ela."  
  
"Ela deve estar sentindo os efeitos da tarde de ontem Malone."  
  
"Como assim? Eu não entendo."  
  
"Você ainda não sabe? Ontem quando as três mulheres desapareceram a tarde toda, elas estavam bebendo, depois o Tribuno achou elas e trouxe pra cá todas as três estavam bêbedas."  
  
"Até a Verônica? Mas ela nunca bebe nada."  
  
"Até a Verônica, agora vamos dar um tempo pra ela e vamos tomar café."  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, com todas as partes do seu corpo doendo e com amnésia pós- alcóolica. Ela levantou a cabeça e viu que estava nua. "Ah meus deus eu fiz sexo com alguém" Ela pensou, depois ela lembrou de alguma coisa com Tribuno "Por Favor não" Ela olhou pro lado da cama pra ver se tinha uma pista, mas a cama estava vazia. Ela se enrolou no lençol e foi para o banheiro. Roxton estava dentro da banheira.  
  
"Bom Dia!!"  
  
"Ai, minha cabeça John, me responde uma coisa, foi com você que eu fiz sexo, não foi?" Ela estava ansiosa pela resposta.  
  
"Foi meu amor, você não lembra de nada?"  
  
"Não muito, eu lembro de Vodka, do Tribuno e agora de você em cima de mim. Me diz que eu não fiz nada embaraçoso John." Ela largou o lençol e entrou na banheira com ele, a água estava gelada.  
  
"Se você não considerar flertar com o Tribuno ainda mais na minha frente, uma coisa embaraçosa, não."  
  
"Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso." Ela começou a lavar o rosto.  
  
"Nem eu, mais está tudo bem, só que você nunca mais vai beber na vida."  
  
"Acho que eu nunca mais vou sair desse quarto. E depois me lembra de fazer um curativo novo no seu braço." Marguerite olhou pra Roxton – "Você parece estar a um bom tempo aqui dentro da água, John."  
  
"E estou, é porque tem uma parte do meu corpo que está precisando de muita água fria."  
  
"Ontem a noite foi tão assim é?" Ele confirmou com a cabeça – "Pena que eu não me lembre de praticamente nada."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Onde estão os outros humanos?" Tribuno perguntou pra Challenger e Malone que foram os únicos que apareceram na mesa.  
  
"A Finn vai dormir por mais um bom tempo, Verônica não quis sair do quarto, Marguerite e Roxton eu não vi." George respondeu  
  
"Depois de ontem acho que elas não vão aparecer tão cedo. Não entendo porque o Lord Roxton não apareceu. Acho que ele não vai deixar a Marguerite chegar mais perto de mim."  
  
"Por que você diz isso Tribuno?" O sempre repórter Malone perguntou.  
  
"Ela flertou comigo ontem na frente dele jornalista, e mesmo sabendo que ela estava bêbeda tenho certeza que Lord Roxton ficou com ciúme. O que eu posso fazer se ele não quer dividir as coisas na nossa amizade."  
  
"Oh, ela fez isso é? Vou escrever no meu diário,,,," Malone riu de satisfação, porque achou outra coisa para escrever sobre Marguerite.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Marguerite, acho que nós vamos embora hoje. Nossa vinda aqui não está sendo muito boa. A única coisa que eu gostei dessa visita foi da parte de ter um filho." Ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima e Marguerite estava ao lado dele na mesma posição.  
  
"Para falar a verdade eu também já estou querendo ir embora, acho que já deu tempo o suficiente para Finn ver o Tribuno, além de eu estar morrendo de vergonha de andar por aí depois de ontem. Duas coisas no mesmo dia, você lutando com aquele gladiador maluco e eu passando vergonha."  
  
"Quero que você saiba que eu não gostei nada daquilo. – Se ele não der conta...- Ele imitou ela – "Eu quase sonhei com isso, você sabia que é terrível ver sua mulher se derretendo por outro?"  
  
"Meu amor, me desculpa." Ela abraçou ele e o beijou – "Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, me desculpa." Ela beijou ele novamente.  
  
"Sorte sua que eu te amo, e só em ver você se desculpando já está valendo a pena." Ele começou a rir da cara que ela fez – "E agora eu vou me levantar e vou comunicar aos outros que nós vamos ir embora hoje, e você não vai sair daqui, porque eu não quero você perto do Tribuno, eu vou trazer comida, está bem?" Ele beijou ela e levantou da cama.  
  
"Não pretendia sair daqui mesmo e como se fosse fazer diferença eu reclamar.... eu vou arrumar nossas coisas já que eu virei prisioneira."  
  
CONTINUAAA......... Adoro essa palavra. 


	3. Parte 3

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Pessoal demorou mais eu finalmente consegui tempo pra mandar mais capítulo das minhas fics.  
  
Bigado para todos que me mandam review, especial para Rosa que sempre ta dando opinião, Lady K e Lady F sem comments né vcs são d mais, Taiza, pra todos que lêem minha fics.  
  
E vocês já sabem sem review demora mais para sair os próximos capítulos de todas as Fics, e vou fazer complor com a Lady K e Lady F para elas não soltarem as delas também, então Review.  
  
Beijos na boca do Roxton....  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Parte 3  
  
Roxton já tinha avisado para todos que eles iriam embora naquele mesmo dia. Ele e Challenger decidiram que a tarde seria melhor para partir, por causa das garotas. E todos estavam preparando suas coisas. Marguerite já tinha arrumado todas as suas coisas e as do Roxton e resolveu sair do quarto. Como sempre ela esqueceu o que Roxton tinha dito. Ela foi andando pelos corredores e deu de cara com Tribuno, o último que ela queria ver naquele momento, e ela lembrou de Roxton "não vai sair daqui".  
  
"Por que eu não fiquei no quarto?" Ela disse.  
  
"Olha quem eu achei, meu docinho." Ele pegou a mão dela como sempre fazia – "Você veio atrás de mim como o prometido de ontem?" Marguerite abriu a boca para responder – "Eu vi seu.... como eu posso dizer, amante, é só sexo não é, vocês nem estão casados! Lord Roxton me disse que vão todos embora hoje."  
  
"Sim nós vamos embora, e não é só sexo Tribuno, embora essa parte seja uma das melhores, Lord Roxton sabe muito bem o que faz." Tribuno deu um sorriso sem graça. Ela fez uma cara de cínica – "Nós resolvemos ter um filho..."  
  
"Oh, que lindo vocês vão ter uma cobrinha." Marguerite deu um sorrisinho.  
  
"Particularmente eu acho as cobras bem melhores que os lagartos."  
  
"Claro que sim, em uma escala de peçonhas elas estão bem mais acima. Tenho certeza que a idéia foi do meu amigo Lord Roxton, aquele humano é louco."  
  
"É, a idéia foi minha!!!!!" Marguerite deu um pulo ao escutar a voz de Roxton atrás dela "Mas que droga" foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar no momento.  
  
"Oi meu amor...." Marguerite tirou sua mão da de Tribuno que não tinha largado. Roxton colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a um pouco para trás.  
  
"Lord Roxton, não precisa ficar com ciúme, eu sei que ela é sua..." Marguerite ia dizer que ela não era mercadoria, mas achou melhor não complicar as coisas.  
  
"Que bom que você sabe, assim não vamos precisar brigar."  
  
"Eu também sei que não tem como domesticar a Marguerite..." Roxton deu uma inclinada para frente e Marguerite o segurou.  
  
"John, que tal nós irmos comer alguma coisa antes de ir embora?" Ele olhou para ela.  
  
"Tudo bem." Ele pegou sua mão e eles andaram alguns centímetros. Depois Roxton parou e puxou Marguerite para perto dele e a beijou, daqueles beijos que quem está vendo fica com vontade, daqueles com direito a tudo, tudo mesmo. Ele a largou e olhou para Tribuno – "Isso aqui só eu que faço." E eles deixaram Tribuno que não se mexeu do lugar.  
  
"Humano tolo..." Ele disse com despeito.  
  
=o) ++++++++ (o=  
  
"Eu não disse pra você não sair do quarto?" Ele já estava puxando ela.  
  
"Eu não podia ficar trancada naquele quarto para sempre, você é muito ciumento John."  
  
"Eu não sou ciumento, sou CUIDADOSO é diferente."  
  
"Você não confia em mim? Se não confia para que nós estamos juntos?" Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela.  
  
"Eu confio em você Marguerite, mas não no Tribuno."  
  
"Eu amo você John, e você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te magoar.... não em sã consciência." Ele sorriu para ela.  
  
"Eu sei meu amor, desculpa." Ele a abraçou – "Adorei aquela parte que você disse que eu sei muito bem o que faço." Ele disse no ouvido dela. Ela sorriu.  
  
"Há quanto tempo você estava escutando?"  
  
"O tempo todo."  
  
"Ah, então você descobriu que nós vamos ter uma cobrinha."  
  
"Disso eu já sabia faz tempo."  
  
"Eiii...." Ela o empurrou, os dois começaram a rir. Ele deu um beijinho no pescoço dela.  
  
"Vamos que eu estou doido pra ir embora."  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Todos se despediram de Tribuno, e tomaram seu caminho de volta para casa da árvore. Foi a mesma estória de quando eles tinham ido visitar Tribuno, Malone reclamando do barulho de Roxton e Marguerite. Finn parecia com ciúme da relação deles, estava agindo como antes. Challenger estava mais preocupado em procurar coisas novas, que não prestava atenção em nada. Verônica só pensava se iria namorar com Ned ou não, estava a mesma coisa empacada de sempre. Roxton estava bem mais feliz, por ter tirado sua Marguerite de perto de Tribuno.  
  
"Ai, minha casinha..." Verônica disse ao colocar os pés na casa da árvore.  
  
"Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso de novo, mais é muito bom estar aqui." Marguerite tirou a mochila das costas.  
  
"Marguerite se eu escrever isso no meu diário você assina embaixo?"  
  
"Você nunca vai conseguir provar nada que escreveu sobre mim Ned Malone."  
  
"Isso é o que nós veremos."  
  
"A esperança é a última que morre Ned." Roxton deu um tapinha nas costas dele.  
  
"Pessoal eu vou tomar banho e depois vou me jogar na cama." Marguerite comunicou.  
  
"Eu vou com você amor..." Roxton pegou a mão que Marguerite estendeu para ele, e eles foram direto para o banheiro.  
  
"Esses dois tem uma "energia"." Verônica disse rindo e foi para a sala.  
  
"Falta é vergonha, eles fazem amor em tudo quanto é lugar e não ligam se nós estamos aqui ou não."  
  
"Que isso Malone, ninguém aqui é mais criança." Todos olharam para Challenger, surpresos com o comentário dele.  
  
"Galera eu vo dormi, boa noite." Finn se mandou para seu quarto.  
  
"Estou indo para o meu quarto também." Challenger pegou um vidrinho que tinha alguma coisa que ele tinha achado e foi para seu quarto.  
  
"Bom, parece que nós ficamos sozinhos." Verônica foi para a sacada.  
  
"Eu quero conversar com você Verônica." Ned a seguiu.  
  
"O que é Ned?"  
  
"Você não vai responder a pergunta que eu te fiz aquele dia?" Ele pegou a mão dela.  
  
"É sim a resposta."  
  
"Sim o que?"  
  
"Eu vou namorar com você." Malone começou a pular e rir.  
  
Ele parou e começou a beija-la.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Roxton e Marguerite estavam deitados de frente um para o outro, John estava mexendo na mão dela, que estava entre os dois.  
  
"Amor, eu estava pensando numa coisa."  
  
"Hummm..." Marguerite estava quase dormindo.  
  
"Nós até que nos entendemos bem agora, não é?"  
  
"Sim, por que?" Marguerite chegou mais perto dele com os olhos fechados.  
  
"Por que nós brigávamos tanto? Se lembra aquela vez que o Summerlee disse que nós brigávamos como se fossemos casados?" Marguerite sorriu.  
  
"Ele sabia o que dizia... eu acho que as brigas eram só para tentar camuflar o que nós sentimos um pelo outro, eu me apaixonei por você quando te vi pela primeira vez, e agora eu acho que nós combinamos amor, não somos iguais, e nem tão diferentes." Ela não abriu os olhos.  
  
"Eu também me apaixonei por você quando te vi. Eu acho que nós sempre vamos brigar........ mas você sempre vai ser meu anjinho..." Ele beijou as pálpebras dela, Marguerite estava rindo.  
  
"Só você acha isso John." Ele colocou o braço envolta dela e fechou os olhos também.  
  
"Meu anjinho com asinha de morcego."  
  
"Você quer iniciar uma briga agora?"  
  
"Está bem, você é minha florzinha..... minha florzinha com espinhos."  
  
"John.... Fica quieto." Ele começou a rir dela.  
  
CONTINUAAA.......... 


	4. Parte 4

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
"REVIEW..... diz tudo não diz?"  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Parte 4  
  
Malone e Verônica estavam dormindo no sofá abraçados. Challenger que tinha acabado de acordar passou por eles e sorriu. "Até que enfim, espero que assim o Malone pare de implicar com o Roxton e a Marguerite." George pensou e foi para a cozinha fazer chá. Finn levantou e foi direto comer.  
  
"Oi Challenger, o Ned tá pegando a Vê?"  
  
"Que maneira feia de falar Finn, mas perece que os dois estão se entendendo sim."  
  
"Então eu preciso arruma um namorado também....  
  
"Eu acho que você está muito bem sozinha." Finn mordeu um pão.  
  
"Por que?" Ela falou de boca cheia.  
  
"Porque sim."  
  
Roxton e Marguerite tinham acabado de acordar e saíram do quarto, Roxton olhou para o sofá e sorriu para Marguerite. Depois ele foi bem devagar e chegou perto de Malone.  
  
"E aí Ned, desencalhou." Ele deu um tapão no braço do rapaz que acordou no susto – "Vê se agora para de me encher o saco." Marguerite foi para a cozinha.  
  
"Qual é Roxton!!!!!!" Roxton começou a rir da cara dele. Verônica levantou.  
  
"Só vou te avisar pra você ficar ligado, daqui pra frente eu vou te incomodar um pouquinho pra você pagar pelo tempo que você falava de mim e da minha garota, pra você ver como é bom."  
  
"Eu te avisei Ned...." Verônica disse pra ele. Ela e Roxton foram para a cozinha e Malone ainda estava levantando.  
  
"Ah Roxton, não tem uma negociação? Eu não fiz por mal." Malone seguiu eles.  
  
"Ouvir comentários pelas costas não é muito legal." Roxton sentou ao lado de Marguerite na mesa.  
  
"Eu fiz só uns comentáriozinhos." Malone se fez de coitado. Marguerite começou a rir. Challenger já sabia o que era e começou a rir também.  
  
"Eu não disse que foi você." Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"Se ferrô Ned!!!" Finn gargalhava.  
  
"Garoto ele te pegou nessa." Challenger sentou na mesa com uma xícara de chá. Até Verônica teve que rir.  
  
"Vamos negociar.... eu faço seus trabalhos por uma semana desde que você não me incomode enquanto eu estiver com a Verônica."  
  
"Eu estou achando muito pouco, foram dois anos Malone."  
  
"Duas semanas." Roxton fez uma cara de pensativo.  
  
"Acho que ele não que Ned." Finn disse.  
  
"um mês seu e um da Marguerite."  
  
"Fechado!!!!!" Roxton estendeu a mão pra ele que a pegou.  
  
"Você não vai me incomodar não é?"  
  
"Se você cumprir a sua parte, eu vou estar muito ocupado com a Marguerite."  
  
"Essa foi fácil amor." Marguerite beijou Roxton.  
  
"Um mês eu e você só namorando, acho que dessa vez nosso filho sai..." Roxton beijou o pescoço dela.  
  
"Você é muito burro Ned, você acha que vai arrumar tempo pra namorar comigo agora." Verônica pegou chá e foi para a sacada.  
  
"Ah, Verônica eu vou dar um jeito." Ele a seguiu.  
  
"Isso é o que eu quero ver." Verônica disse.  
  
"Vocês dois são muito malvados." Challenger disse para Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
"Nós só queremos dar uma lição nele, George. Passando uma semana nós o liberamos." Marguerite cochichou no ouvido de Challenger.  
  
"Acho que dessa vez ele pára." Challenger se levantou e foi para o laboratório.  
  
Depois de ter tomado café Roxton e Marguerite se levantaram e foram até a sala. Verônica e Malone ainda estavam na sacada.  
  
"Meu amor você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?" Marguerite falou bem alto para que desse para Malone escutar. Verônica olhou para Ned brava.  
  
"Não e você amor?" Roxton estava rindo ninguém estava vendo mesmo.  
  
"Eu não tenho nada pra fazer durante UM MÊS." Marguerite pegou a mão de Roxton.  
  
"O que você acha de nós irmos lá embaixo NAMORAR um pouquinho."  
  
"Que ótima idéia John." Roxton e Marguerite foram para o elevador. Verônica abraçou Malone.  
  
"Ned, agora que você prometeu vai ter que cumprir. É melhor começar de uma vez, talvez a noite de pra nós ficarmos um pouco juntos." Malone beijou sua namorada.  
  
"Que pena, logo agora que estava tudo bem...''  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Roxton sentou no banco no pé da árvore e Marguerite sentou no colo dele.  
  
"Você não acha que nós estamos exagerando Marguerite?'' Marguerite colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
  
"Foi você que começou John, e agora já é tarde pra voltar atrás."  
  
"Mas a parte de namorar é muito boa." Ele deu um beijo nela. – "Talvez nós possamos fazer nosso filho agora." Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
  
"Sossega John, sabia que o Ned e a Verônica estão olhando pra cá? Ainda bem que eles não podem ouvir o que estamos falando."  
  
"Você observa tudo não é?"  
  
"Você acha que eu fui espiã para que? Ohhh e em falar no seu assunto preferido (filhos), nós temos que conversar.''  
  
"O que é?" Ele estava com os braços em volta da cintura dela.  
  
"Você sabe que a minha menstruação não veio."  
  
"Eu sei e daí?" Ele olhou direto nos olhos dela, não estava entendendo.  
  
"Como é daí John? Isso quer dizer que eu posso estar grávida."  
  
"Mas é claro como eu fui esquecer disso. Nós vamos ter um filho então meu amor?" Ele ficou todo animado.  
  
"Eu ainda não tenho certeza John. Pode atrasar as vezes. Não quero que você fique todo animado." Ela passava a mão no cabelo dele. – "Pode vir amanhã ou depois."  
  
"Mas tem uma chance não é?"  
  
"É, mais eu não estou gostando nem um pouco disso." Ela disse para ele séria.  
  
"Por que amor?"  
  
"Se eu estou grávida quer dizer que foi naquele dia que eu estava bêbada." John começou a rir.  
  
"Eu estou muito feliz..." Ela saiu do colo dele.  
  
"Mas é claro, você lembra de tudo. Se um dia nosso filho perguntar como foi eu vou dizer: seu pai embebedou a mamãe e abusou dela..." Ele levantou e abraçou ela.  
  
"Ai que mentirosa, foi você que ficou pedindo."  
  
"É você que está dizendo."  
  
"Deixa de ser tolinha, me dá um beijo pra comemorar."  
  
"Não quero." Ela fez um bico. John começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
  
"Deixa de ser chata, vamos deixar a Verônica e o Malone com inveja." Ele deu um monte de selinho nela que começou a rir.  
  
"Como é que eu posso resistir." E os dois começaram a se beijar.  
  
CONTINUAAAAA........ 


	5. Parte 5

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Parte 5  
  
"O que foi isso Verônica?" Ned perguntou para sua namorada.  
  
"Foi um beijo...Se você não sabe o que é, não posso fazer nada." Os dois estavam sentados no sofá.  
  
"Mas... Mas nem teve língua."  
  
"Eu não tenho que ficar enfiando a minha língua na sua boca toda hora, não estou com vontade." Ela cruzou os braços.  
  
"MAIS UM MÊS JOHN!!!!" Marguerite veio correndo do quarto e Roxton foi atrás. Os dois chegaram na sala e Marguerite estava chorando.  
  
"Espera Marguerite." Ele puxou ela pelo braço e começou a beija-la na boca, ela correspondia, um beijão de língua.  
  
"Era de um beijo assim que eu estava falando." Malone cochichou para Verônica.  
  
"Eles estão brigando Ned, você quer brigar também?" Verônica disse toda brabinha e Malone desviou o olhar. Marguerite e Roxton pararam de se beijar, ela ficou um tempo parada olhando para o chão, depois começou a chorar de novo.  
  
"Sai John!!!" Ela empurrou ele e correu para o elevador.  
  
"Me perdoa meu amor." Roxton correu atrás dela mas não conseguiu alcança- la. Verônica levantou e foi até Roxton.  
  
"O que aconteceu Roxton para você pedir desculpas para Marguerite?"  
  
"Ela tem certeza de que está grávida agora."  
  
"Mas não é isso que vocês queriam?" Malone se intrometeu.  
  
"Sim, nós tínhamos conversado sobre está probabilidade a quase dois meses atrás, mas ela já estava um pouco brava, eu pensei que tinha passado." Roxton colocou a mão na cabeça.  
  
"Eu não estou entendendo, por que ela ficaria brava?"  
  
"Por que ela ficou grávida naquele dia que vocês.... isso não vem ao caso Verônica, você pode ir atrás dela pra mim?"  
  
"Claro Roxton...." Verônica foi para o elevador.  
  
"Mas que droga!!!" Roxton chutou a cadeira que rachou.  
  
"Calma Roxton, a Verônica vai falar com ela, as mulheres sempre se entendem."  
  
"Espero que sim Malone." Roxton foi para a sacada e sentou em uma cadeira.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
"Marguerite..." Ela estava sentada em um tronco.  
  
"O que você quer?'' Ela limpou o rosto, Verônica sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu estou grávida Verônica." Marguerite virou de frente pra ela.  
  
"E isso não é bom? Um filho seu e do John."  
  
"É mais....eu não queria ter ficado grávida aquele dia.''  
  
''Que dia Marguerite? O Roxton não quis dizer."  
  
''Aquele dia que nós ficamos bêbadas...." Verônica tentou conter o riso.  
  
"É só isso Marguerite? Eu não acredito, você vai ter um bebê e ainda fica se preocupando com isso."  
  
"Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada daquele dia." Verônica a abraçou.  
  
"E por causa disso você fica brigando com o Roxton? Ele quer tanto esse filho Marguerite, deixa ele ficar um pouquinho feliz. Assim desse jeito que você está fazendo, não vai mudar seu estado. E você tem que lembrar que não foi só aquele dia que vocês fizeram amor."  
  
'' Eu sei...." Marguerite olhou para Verônica.  
  
"Se eu fosse você ia lá conversar com o Roxton. Tadinho Marguerite ele ama você e fica triste quando você faz essas coisas."  
  
"Se tornou um vício Verônica." As duas começaram a rir.  
  
"Parabéns pelo bebê.'' Verônica a abraçou novamente.  
  
"Obrigada!!!"  
  
"O que você quer, menino ou menina?"  
  
"Eu queria que fosse um menino, mas tanto faz Verônica, só espero que seja parecido com o pai."  
  
"Vai ser uma mistura de vocês dois. Agora vamos lá pra cima." As duas se levantaram e foram para a casa da árvore.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
"Oi Finn onde estão o Roxton e o Ned?" Verônica perguntou quando ela e Marguerite chegaram na sala, Finn estava tentando ler um livro, mas já estava quase dormindo (sempre acontecia isso com ela após 2 minutos com o livro na mão.)  
  
"O Ned tá na biblioteca e o Roxton tá meio de pá virada ali na sacada." Ela se virou de lado para dormir.  
  
"Boa Sorte Marguerite, eu vou lá com o Ned." Marguerite sorriu para ela e foi para a sacada. Roxton estava sentado em uma cadeira com os olhos fechados.  
  
"John? Você está acordado?"  
  
"Estou Marguerite, o que você quer? Me dizer que eu não deveria ter feito amor com você?" Ele falou todo grosso. Marguerite ia se irritar com a atitude dele, mas lembrou que ela é que estava errada e chegou perto dele.  
  
"Desculpa amor, eu só queria poder lembrar como foi que nós fizemos nosso bebê..."  
  
"Mas precisa sempre colocar a culpa em mim?"  
  
"Desculpa eu sei que eu é que devo ter ficado pedindo. E você é que sempre leva a culpa, porque você é o meu homem, e os homens sempre levam a culpa por tudo, mesmo que estejam a quilômetros de distancia." Marguerite passou a mão no cabelo dele. – "Você ainda está bravo comigo?"  
  
"Não....senta aqui comigo." Ele sorriu pra ela que sentou no colo dele. – "Está mais calma agora?'' Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – "Sabia que você me fez quebrar uma cadeira?"  
  
"Como assim Lord Roxton, eu fiz você quebrar uma cadeira?" Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
  
"Eu chutei a cadeira quando você saiu pelo elevador e ela rachou, agora eu tenho que ir consertar."  
  
"E quem é que a cadeira representava hein..... ainda bem que você não me chutou." Ela estava dando beijinho no pescoço dele.  
  
"Que isso amor, até parece que eu ia bater em você..."  
  
"Eu sei John, agora me dá um beijo bem gostoso, e depois vai lá concertar a cadeira porque se não a Verônica vai ficar chateada." Ele colocou a mão entre os cabelos dela e começou a beija-la.  
  
"Marguerite eu tive uma idéia.... nós podíamos reconstituir aquela noite no palácio do Tribuno mas sem a bebida dessa vez, ai você ia saber como nós fizemos nosso filho."  
  
"Você vai narrar pra mim?"  
  
"Não, eu vou te mostrar." Ele deu aquele sorriso safado.  
  
"Achei ótima a idéia. Que tal hoje a noite?'' Ela levantou, e ficou de frente para ele.  
  
"Fechado então, deixa eu ver meu filhinho." Ele desabotoou a parte de baixo da blusa dela, deu um beijo na sua barriga (que não dava pra ver nada) e depois encostou a cabeça no abdome dela. Marguerite passava a mão no cabelo dele.  
  
"Seu bobo não dá pra ver nada ainda."  
  
"Mas ele está ai dentro. Eu quero que ele saiba que eu o amo muito, mesmo antes de nascer." Ele deu outro beijo na barriga dela e levantou.  
  
''Agora vai lá arrumar a cadeira, que eu tenho que lavar nossas roupas."  
  
"É bom saber que amanhã eu vou poder usar roupas limpas, acho que a uma semana que eu já estou sem elas...." Ele disse de palhaçada.  
  
"Que mentira John....eu lavo nossas roupas quase todos os dias, sempre tem roupa limpa. Se você começar a reclamar eu não vou mas lavar as suas roupas."  
  
"Eu estou brincando amor, minha roupa está sempre limpinha..... eu também não estou afim de ter que lavar elas."  
  
"Ai que safado, você me quer só para lavar sua roupa é?"  
  
"E para outras coisas também." Ele a beijou – "Agora eu vou ali arrumar a cadeira, e antes de eu ir caçar eu passo lá embaixo pra te ver. Não faz muita força." Marguerite foi para o quarto pegar as roupas deles e Roxton foi pegar um martelo e pregos para arrumar a cadeira.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Verônica estava sentada em uma cadeira de frente para Malone na biblioteca. Ele estava escrevendo, como sempre, no diário. Verônica ia começar a falar, mas escutou umas batidas.  
  
"Mas o que é isso?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Deve ser o Roxton arrumando a cadeira." Ele deu uma olhada para ela mas não largou o lápis.  
  
"Mas não tem nada de errado com a cadeira...."  
  
"É que ele quebrou a cadeira agora a pouco."  
  
"A cadeira da minha mãe?" Ela levantou.  
  
"Só rachou um pouquinho Verônica...." Verônica nem escutou o que Malone disse e correu para a cozinha, Ned levantou apresado e foi atrás dela. Chegando na cozinha Verônica olhou direto para Roxton, martelando o pé da cadeira.  
  
"O que você fez Roxton? Quebrou a cadeira da minha mãe?" Ela chegou no lado dele e se abaixou para ver o estrago.  
  
"Desculpa Verônica, só deu uma rachadinha." Roxton levantou, ele já tinha terminado.  
  
"S" uma rachadinha? Era pra essa cadeira estar inteira."  
  
"Eu já pedi desculpa Verônica, o que você que? Que eu me ajoelhe?"  
  
"Eu não acredito que vocês estão brigando por causa da cadeira... gente doida." Finn falou do sofá onde ela estava sentada, já que tinha acordado por causa das batidas do martelo.  
  
"Eu posso fazer uma cadeira nova para você, se isso for te fazer se sentir melhor..." Roxton disse.  
  
"Não quero, eu só quero essa cadeira inteira."  
  
"Então não posso fazer nada.... estou indo caçar." Ele pegou suas armas e chapéu, e foi para o elevador. Verônica cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.  
  
"Que desaforado!!!" Finn começou a rir da cara dela. E Ned tampou a boca, porque sabia que se ela visse ele rir ia sobrar pra ele.  
  
CONTINUAAA.......... 


	6. Parte 6

''VISITA II ''  
  
Autor(Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
'' A reconstituição da noite do crime só no próximo capítulo hehehe'' Espero que gostem Review..........  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Parte 6  
  
Marguerite estava na frente do balde de roupa, e ainda estava decidindo o que ia lavar primeiro, ela levantava a roupa uma a uma. Roxton desceu do elevador e olhou direto para onde ela estava. Marguerite escutou um assobio.  
  
"E ai gata....." Marguerite olhou para trás e sorriu  
  
"Oi!!!" Ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou.  
  
"Você olha quando assobiam pra você é? E se fosse um carinha ai qualquer?"  
  
"Aqui no meio dessa selva assobiando, só você ou então um dinossauro, nenhum nativo da região assobiou pra mim ainda, seguindo por um "E ai gata".... A não ser aquela vez que..."  
  
"Marguerite!!!!"  
  
"Eu estou brincando....você já está indo caçar?"  
  
"Estou, é que eu corri lá de cima, a Verônica está brava comigo." Marguerite colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e puxou seu chapéu um pouco para trás.  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"É por causa da cadeira..."  
  
"Por causa da cadeira John? Mas você não arrumou?"  
  
"Sim, mas você sabe... a cadeira da minha mãe, o livro do meu pai... eu acho que ela esta naqueles dias." Marguerite começou a rir.  
  
"Seu bobo. E eu nem comecei a lavar a roupa ainda." Roxton olhou por cima do ombro dela e viu o balde cheio de roupa.  
  
"Eu tive uma idéia ótima agora, o que você acha de largar isso tudo aí e vir comigo?" Ele beijou o rosto dela. Marguerite olhou para a roupa suja e olhou para Roxton.  
  
"Só se for agora!!!!!!" Ele a beijou e quando os dois iam sair Challenger veio correndo pelo portão, todo animado.  
  
"O que foi Challenger?"  
  
"Viu um passarinho verde?" Marguerite perguntou meio debochando.  
  
"Eu simplesmente sou um gênio..."  
  
"Que modesto!!!" Marguerite segurou a mão de Roxton.  
  
"Eu consertei o balão, e acho que com o plano que eu tive nós vamos poder ir para casa." Challenger estava quase pulando.  
  
"Pra casa George? Não vai ser só mais um passeio de balão não é?" Marguerite ficou toda animada, mas alguns segundos depois ficou séria, colocou a mão no abdome e olhou para Roxton.  
  
"O que foi Marguerite, não se sente bem?" Challenger se preocupou.  
  
"Está tudo bem Challenger."  
  
"Marguerite está grávida." Roxton contou a novidade para o cientista, que era o único que nem havia desconfiado.  
  
"JOHN!!!" Marguerite não queria que ele contasse.  
  
"Grávida? Você tem certeza?"  
  
"Tenho George." Marguerite fez uma cara de "eu sou mulher e entendo dessas coisas".  
  
"Parabéns" Ele a abraçou – "Esta tudo bem com você?"  
  
"Está, obrigada Challenger" Challenger deu um tapinha nas costas de Roxton.  
  
"Você vai ser pai meu velho... eu vou poder ser avô não é?"  
  
"Mas é claro!!" Roxton respondeu – "Eu e a Marguerite estamos saindo, você avisa os outros, daqui a pouco estamos de volta, quero pegar alguma coisa para comer. Até mais." Ele pegou Marguerite pela mão, já tinha percebido que ela estava estranha e queria saber o que era. Foi os dois passarem pelo portão e se afastarem um pouco de Challenger que ele começou a falar. – "O que aconteceu amor?"  
  
"Nada John..."  
  
"Não vem com essa de nada Marguerite, eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando tem um problema. Você ficou assim depois que o Challenger falou do balão." Marguerite soltou a mão do caçador.  
  
"Tudo bem, eu não consigo mentir pra você mesmo... é que..."  
  
"O que mulher? Você não quer voltar para Londres?" Ele pegou a mão dela novamente.  
  
"É claro que eu quero... mas já pensou eu chegando lá com uma barriga enorme, falando que o filho é seu? O que vão pensar de mim John? Uma vagabunda que fica se deitando com todo mundo no meio da selva, a sua mãe vai ter um ataque cardíaco. Além do mais nós nem somos casados."  
  
"Ei, você não fica se deitando com todo mundo, eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam, e nem você devia ligar Marguerite. E nós só não somos casados por que não tem como isso acontecer aqui no meio da selva." Ele a abraçou.  
  
"Antes eu não ligava John, mas agora eu tenho que pensar no nosso filho, você sabe que o peso vai cair todo sobre ele."  
  
"Eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer Marguerite, e é só nós chegarmos á um lugar civilizado que nós vamos nos casar, eu te prometo." Ele beijou os cabelos dela. – "Agora vamos pensar em coisas boas, que tal em nomes para o nosso filhote, tem que ser menina."  
  
"Menino John...."  
  
"Menina..." Roxton retrucou.  
  
"Menino..."  
  
"Menina..."  
  
"Menino..."  
  
"Menino..."  
  
"Menina..." Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"Está bem!!" Ele conseguiu o que queria. Marguerite deu um tapa no braço dele.  
  
"Palhaço."  
  
E os dois foram andando, e fazendo planos.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
"Você tem certeza Challenger?" A garota da selva perguntou para o cientista após ele ter contado a novidade.  
  
"Sim, dentro de algumas semanas nós vamos poder partir."  
  
"Você vai vir, não é Verônica?" Malone pegou a mão de Verônica e olhou direto em seus olhos.  
  
"Não sei Ned, eu tenho que pensar."  
  
"Se você não for eu não vou."  
  
"Mas é claro que vai...você não pertence a esse lugar Malone." Verônica foi para a sacada e Ned a seguiu.  
  
"Eu vou ficar aqui com você, eu nunca vou te deixar." Malone a abraçou.  
  
"Eu não quero ficar sem você Ned, mas também não quero te prender aqui."  
  
"Vem comigo Verônica, depois nós voltamos. Você tem que conhecer Londres comigo." Malone a beijou na boca.  
  
"Promete que nós vamos voltar?"  
  
"Sim, você está aceitando?" Verônica sorriu para ele.  
  
"Estou..." Malone abriu um sorriso enorme, e girou Verônica no ar.  
  
Finn e Challenger que estavam olhando de longe entenderam tudo.  
  
"É, parece que dessa vez vai todo mundo." Disse Finn.  
  
"Você vai adorar Londres Finn, não vejo a hora de ver Jessy."  
  
"Eu quero conhecer a Jessy, Challenger você fala tanto nela que eu to curiosa." Os dois sentaram no sofá.  
  
"Ela vai adorar você, ela sempre quis ter um filho." Finn sorriu para ele.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
"Fica abaixada Marguerite." Roxton disse para Marguerite, para impedir que ela assustasse sua pressa, um porco do mato.  
  
"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?" Ela cochichou.  
  
"Está assustando ele, agora fica parada aí que eu vou um pouco mais para frente pra atirar nele." Ele se virou e ia andar quando Marguerite o segurou pelo braço.  
  
"Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando..."  
  
"Vai ficar que eu estou mandando." Marguerite fez uma cara de brava.  
  
"Ah é?" Ela tirou sua arma do coldre e atirou no porco do mato, numa fração de segundos que Roxton não conseguiu impedir. O porco caiu morto no chão.  
  
"Ficou doida mulher?" Roxton tirou a arma da mão dela – "Estragou o meu ritual."  
  
"Ele está morto, não está? Agora podemos ir para casa?" Roxton foi até o animal e deu uma olhada.  
  
"Eu não acredito, você acertou ele bem no meio da cabeça. Essa é minha garota." Marguerite começou a rir do jeito de como os dois passavam de uma briga, para novamente ficar de bem.  
  
"Eu sou ótima John. Agora pega ele e vamos embora que eu estou ficando enjoada."  
  
"Já estou pegando, e vê se não vomita perto de mim." Roxton começou a amarar as patas do porco.  
  
"Vocês homens são muito engraçados, na hora de fazer o filho vocês querem a gente bem pertinho, mas quando nós passamos mal por causa da gravidez, quanto mais longe melhor não é?"  
  
"Não começa com esse papo Marguerite, eu sempre faço tudo que você quer, grávida ou não. E o mínimo que você pode fazer é não vomitar em mim." Marguerite ia responder mais achou melhor não discutir.  
  
"Tudo bem, você está pronto?" John colocou o rifle nas costas e pegou o porco, depois devolveu o revolver para Marguerite. E os dois voltaram para casa da árvore.

CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAA................


	7. Parte 7

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
"E aí pessoal, espero que gostem do cap. Não tem nada de muito extraordinário mais eu acho que dá pra ler.... Review Please... AMUUUU vcs... Rox beijos."  
  
=o) ###### (o=  
  
Parte 7  
  
A noite na casa da árvore estava tranqüila, estavam todos dormindo...quer dizer, quase todos. Marguerite estava sentada na cama, tirando as botas. Roxton veio e parou na frente dela.  
  
"Está se sentindo bem agora amor?" Ele se ajoelhou no chão e colocou as duas mãos no quadril dela.  
  
"Estou..." Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
  
"Nós vamos continuar com o plano de mais cedo?"  
  
"Você espera eu tomar banho?" Ela estava mexendo no cabelo da nuca dele.  
  
"Eu esperaria com o maior prazer, pena que eu não vou te deixar sair daqui..." ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
  
"John, eu quero tomar banho..."  
  
"Você tomou banho a uma hora atrás Marguerite, pra que tanto banho..."  
  
"Não sei se você sabe John mas..." Ela fez uma cara de intelectual –"...banho é a primeira coisa que se faz até para evitar doenças."  
  
"Tudo bem o dona ''sabe-tudo'' mas..." John fez a mesma cara que ela –"...você quer tomar banho agora sozinha? Ou quer tomar banho depois mais comigo?" Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela.  
  
"Olhando por esse lado... que escolha eu tenho, não é?" Eles começaram a se beijar, Marguerite passava as mãos no tórax de Roxton que já estava sem camisa... na verdade ele estava só com a roupa de baixo. Ele foi subindo na cama e foi levando Marguerite junto, os dois pararam no meio da cama, Roxton parou de beija-la. Ele estava por cima dela e ficou a olhando, sério. Marguerite não estava entendendo o que ele estava fazendo.  
  
"John, o que foi?" Ela perguntou meio assustada.  
  
"Nada amor, eu só estava lembrando aquele dia e não foi assim que começou." Ele se virou de costas na cama e puxou Marguerite junto, que agora era quem estava por cima, ela se sentou na altura da cintura dele.  
  
"E agora foi assim que começou?" Ela terminou de tirar sua blusa.  
  
"Foi..." Roxton segurou as mãos de Marguerite e a puxou pra perto dele e começou a beija-la. Marguerite respondia com a mesma intensidade. Roxton desceu as mãos para as coxas dela. – "Vamos tirar sua saia, amor. Ou melhor, tira tudo que está sobrando." Marguerite sorriu para ele e começou a desabotoar a saia.  
  
"Sempre apressado." Ele já estava puxando a saia dela.  
  
"Como eu já te disse...gosto de te ver nua." Marguerite levantou da cama e Roxton foi atrás. Ela tirou a saia, e começou a tirar as roupas de baixo, Roxton a abraçou por trás e ia beijando a nuca dela enquanto passava as mãos nos seus seios. Marguerite soltava uns gemidos, sinal de que estava gostando do carrinho.  
  
"Eu te amo John..." Roxton soltou o cabelo dela, que caiu sobre os seus ombros. Depois a fez virar de frente para ele. Ele a beijou nos lábios e depois sorriu para ela.  
  
"Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo." Ele a levou novamente para cama e começou a beijar cada centímetro do corpo dela. Os dois estavam sentados na cama, Marguerite estava beijando o pescoço de Roxton, ele passava as mãos na parte de dentro da coxa dela, sua mão foi subindo até atingir a abertura entre suas pernas. Marguerite soltou um gemido ao toque dele, Roxton a fez deitar na cama e os dois se beijavam, enquanto John movimentava seus dedos entre as pernas dela. Depois Roxton lambia o pescoço dela, Marguerite deslizou sua mão para dentro da roupa íntima dele, dessa vez foi Roxton que soltou um gemido, Marguerite sorriu com a expressão do rosto dele.- "Você quer guerra?"  
  
"Nada me faria mais feliz." Roxton rapidamente desceu para os seios dela e começou a suga-los.  
  
"Muito bom amor..." Ela o empurrou de costas na cama e sentou em cima dele, e começou a fazer movimentos com a cintura que estavam deixando Roxton maluco, depois ela começou a passar a língua nos mamilos dele, enquanto acariciava seu pênis.  
  
"Me ajuda a tirar minha roupa Marguerite..." Ela puxou as calças dele e sorriu.  
  
"Hummm...." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer quando olhou para ele. Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"É tão impressionante assim?" Marguerite não respondeu, ela segurou e passou a língua na pontinha do pênis dele. (Pessoas eu ia colocar glande do pênis, e depois eu ia viajar em alguma coisa como frênulo do prepúcio da glande do pênis, então achei melhor colocar pontinha, é mais bonitinho, não é? rsrsrs....) Roxton estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. – "Ahh, sua malvada." Marguerite começou a beijar o abdome dele. "Pode existir criatura mais perfeita?" Marguerite pensou... Roxton enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dela, e a puxou para cima. Marguerite olhou para ele e depois fez carinho nele, passando o seu nariz no dele.  
  
"E o que vem agora amor?" Ela perguntou enquanto o beijava.  
  
''Eu vou te mostrar...." E com um movimento ele ficou novamente por cima dela. Depois foi beijando o seu corpo até chegar em sua barriga. – "Fecha os olhos filhinha, você não pode ver o que o papai vai fazer agora." Ele sussurrou e começou a subir novamente. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Marguerite, e ela já sabia o que era, e no mesmo instante abriu as pernas para ele. John se posicionou entre elas, e ao sentir o corpo dele penetrar no seu, Marguerite ergueu sua coluna para frente, Roxton no mesmo instante capturou seus lábios. John se apoiou em seus braços e fazia movimentos como se fossem flexões, a única parte de seus corpos que se encontravam agora, eram o centros de seus prazeres. Os dois se movimentavam juntos e soltavam gemidos de satisfação. Roxton chegou perto do ouvido dela.  
  
"Fica de quatro para mim amor...'' Os dois se desconectaram, e Marguerite fez o que ele pediu sem hesitar. Roxton se posicionou atrás dela e os dois eram um só novamente. John estava com as mãos na cintura dela, e ao mesmo tempo que se movimentava para frente, ele a puxava para trás. Marguerite virou a cabeça para olhar para ele, e seus cabelos caíram todos para um lado. Ela esticou o braço para encostar na coxa dele, para ajuda-lo a controlar a intensidade dos movimentos. Roxton passava a mão nas costas dela e as vezes descia para sua barriga e seios.  
  
"Me ajuda John...." Roxton sabia o que ela queria, e desceu sua mão para o clitóris dela, ele movimentava seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo que fazia seus movimentos de entrada e saída.  
  
"Vamos mudar amor...deita de lado." Roxton deitou atrás dela, depois levantou um pouco a sua perna e se ajustou, Marguerite virou para beija-lo. Os dois se moviam juntos e cada vez mais os movimentos se intensificavam. Roxton passava a língua no pescoço dela e acariciava seus seios enquanto Marguerite massageava seu bumbum (Ai meu sonho).  
  
"John eu quero ficar de frente pra você..." Roxton sentou na cama e Marguerite entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, e os dois ficaram numa posição sentados, Marguerite passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e os beijos se alternavam com mordidas e lambidas no lobo da orelha e pescoço. Suas línguas dançavam em sincronismo. John ajudava Marguerite nos movimentos de subida e descida, segurando suas nádegas. Quando sentiram que estavam quase lá, os dois pararam de se beijar e ficaram com os lábios encostados, sentindo suas respirações se intensificarem. Roxton acelerou os movimentos e seus gemidos de prazer se tornaram audíveis. Marguerite se movia na mesma velocidade dele e sem ter que esperar mais, os dois alcançaram seus objetivos. Marguerite deitou sua cabeça no ombro do seu caçador enquanto recuperava seu fôlego, John fazia carinho no rosto dela, também se recobrando do ato de amor. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo só curtindo a presença um do outro, os seus corpos juntos.  
  
Marguerite foi a primeira a se mexer, ela soltou Roxton e deitou na cama, depois ficou olhando para ele ali parado olhando para ela. Ela sorriu para ele, e depois esticou o braço, o convidando para deitar ao seu lado. John deitou ao lado dela, Marguerite colocou a cabeça no peito dele, e descansou sua mão sobre seu abdome. Roxton colocou sua mão sobre a dela, e o seu outro braço ficou ao seu redor. Marguerite de repente começou a rir.  
  
"O que foi amor? Fica rindo sozinha..."  
  
"É muito engraçado o seu jeitinho.... fica todo sério quando nós terminamos de fazer amor." Ela o beijou, e depois entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.  
  
"É que eu tenho que ficar concentrado..." Marguerite sorriu e beijou o tórax dele.  
  
"Lindo... eu já disse que te amo?"  
  
"Não o suficiente!!!" Ele começou a rir.  
  
"É? Então eu tenho que dizer muitas e muitas vezes." Ela encostou seu rosto no dele. – "Eu te amo.... te amo....te amo....te amo...." Roxton começou a fazer cócegas nela, que não parava de rir. Roxton ficou de joelhos na cama e começou a forçar os músculos do braço se achando o incrível Huck.  
  
"Olha como eu sou forte.... eu vou pegar você e nunca mais vou soltar."  
  
"Ahh, tá bom, ó todo poderoso....quero ver você me pegar." Marguerite levantou da cama e andou alguns centímetros, mas Roxton a segurou pela cintura. Os dois estavam rindo, e Roxton começou a beija-la.  
  
"Só mais uma coisinha.... quem disse que nós terminamos de fazer amor, ainda não chegou nem perto de acabar." Ele a encostou na parede e.... começou tudo novamente.  
  
Obs: o período refratário do Roxton é curto... hehehehehe!!!  
  
Marguerite estava com as pernas laçadas na cintura de John, e ele estava dando pequenas mordidas e chupando o pescoço dela. Ao sentir o caçador penetrar com um pouco mais de força, Marguerite instintivamente gravou as unhas nas costas de Roxton, que no fervor do momento nem sentiu suas costas sendo arranhadas.  
  
"John é melhor nós irmos para a cama." Nisso Roxton a segurou e a levou para cama sem falar uma palavra. Marguerite o beijava na boca. John não parava de se movimentar sobre ela, Marguerite se apoiou na cabeceira da cama, que com os movimentos dos dois começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos. – "Mais devagar amor..." Os dois começaram a rir por causa da cama.  
  
"O Malone vai reclamar tanto amanhã.... mas quem liga?" John começou a beija-la novamente.  
  
"John, eu vou morrer de vergonha..."  
  
"Tudo bem, então fica por cima." Marguerite concordou com um sinal positivo com a cabeça. E os dois rolaram na cama.  
  
"Está bem melhor assim..." Marguerite apoiou as mãos no tórax dele e Roxton passava as mãos nas coxas dela.  
  
"Pelo menos não faz mais barulho." Roxton fechou os olhos, e começou a respirar mais fundo, estava sentindo que estava quase lá. Marguerite não parava de se mover sobre ele. – "Mais rápido, Marguerite." Marguerite começou a gritar o nome dele, e Roxton chegou ao ápice primeiro que ela, que logo após ele, conseguiu sua meta. Marguerite deitou sobre John, que deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, e começou a fazer carrinho em sua cabeça e passar a mão em seu cabelo. – "Esta muito....muito bom Marguerite."  
  
"Eu também estou achando John... eu tenho certeza que se eu já não estivesse grávida, seria hoje o dia, mas eu acho melhor parar por aqui, eu estou muito cansada, e não sei se é bom para o bebê." "Tudo bem meu amor..." Roxton puxou o lençol que estava ao pé da cama para tampa-los, Marguerite se ajeitou sobre ele, e os dois ficaram ali abraçados. Marguerite se espreguiçou um pouco.  
  
"Como é bom ficar assim com você, John." Ela apoiou o queixo no tórax dele – "Só que eu ainda vou querer aquele banho que você me prometeu." Roxton passou o dedo no dorso do nariz dela.  
  
"Com o maior prazer."  
  
"Sem prazer amor, é só banho..." Os dois ficaram rindo e desfrutando daquele momento juntos.  
  
CONTINUAAAA........... 


	8. Parte 8

"VISITA II"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.

"E aí pessoas espero que gostem, vcs sabem que estou aberta a xingamentos.... bjs"  
##########  
  
Parte 8  
  
Oito semanas se passaram desde que Challenger deu a boa nova sobre o balão. Nesse tempo, todos estavam o ajudando a fazer os últimos reparos no balão e a concluir seus experimentos, mais ainda não haviam terminado. Marguerite estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, só observando seus amigos, já que Roxton não queria que ela fizesse trabalho pesado.  
  
"Malone puxa essa corda, pra mim." Roxton falou para Malone que estava do outro lado do balão.  
  
"Segura firme aí..." Malone começou a puxar a corda.  
  
"Pára, se não vai apertar muito." Roxton largou a corda e Ned também. – "Challenger, o que você acha de nós descansarmos um pouco?"  
  
"Tudo bem!!! Mas não vamos demorar, porque nós temos só mais duas semanas para arrumar tudo para partir, é quando....  
  
"Os ventos vão estar a favor!!!" Todos os moradores da casa da árvore falaram juntos.  
  
"Nós já sabemos disso Challenger." Finn disse. Eles foram andando até Marguerite.  
  
"Talvez se eu ajudasse, fosse mais rápido." Marguerite deu água para eles.  
  
"Não Marguerite, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma." Roxton respondeu a ela.  
  
"O que você está dizendo John, é que não faz diferença se eu ajudar? Está me dizendo que eu não sirvo para nada?"  
  
"Não foi o que eu quis dizer Marguerite, é que você está grávida..."  
  
"E por isso você fica me tratando como uma invalida..." Marguerite não deixou Roxton terminar – "Eu já estou cansada disso tudo John. Eu não estou doente, e você não me deixa levantar um dedo." Marguerite fez uma cara de quem ia chorar, ficou parada um tempo olhando para Roxton. – "Quer saber... eu vou pra casa." E saiu andando.  
  
"MARGUERITE!!! ESPERA...." Roxton gritou e foi atrás dela.  
  
"O que deu nela. Ela nunca gostou de trabalhar e agora está reclamando por que não estamos dando nada para ela fazer." Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro.  
  
"Dizem que as mulheres mudam quando estão grávidas..." Challenger fez um comentário.  
  
"No caso da Marguerite foi uma mudança enorme." Verônica se sentou.  
  
"Coitado do Roxton." Finn disse.  
  
"Vamos voltar ao trabalho?" Challenger disse.  
  
"Que isso George?" Os outros três disseram juntos.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
"Marguerite... Marguerite, me escuta." Roxton segurou o braço dela.  
  
"O que é Roxton?" Ela se virou rapidamente para ele.  
  
"O que deu em você? Eu não digo para você não fazer as coisas por mal Marguerite, eu só estou cuidando de você e do nosso filho, você está grávida de cinco meses praticamente, já pensou se você perde nosso bebê, por uma tolice?"  
  
"Eu não quero saber..." Ela se virou e começou a andar, mas Roxton a alcançou e a puxou pelo braço novamente.  
  
"Mas é claro que você quer saber, quer arriscar NOSSO filho? No que você está pensando?" Roxton estava gritando com ela, e sem perceber a tinha chacoalhado. Marguerite começou a chorar, e quando percebeu o que tinha feito, Roxton a soltou. – "Me desculpa amor, desculpa." Roxton a abraçou – "Quando...quando eu penso que pode acontecer alguma coisa com você, ou com o nosso bebê, eu fico louco." Marguerite não parava de chorar, a uma semana que ela estava assim, e Roxton tinha sempre que medir as palavras pra falar com ela, que chorava por qualquer coisa.  
  
"Não briga comigo John, eu só queria ajudar."  
  
"Você tem que entender que não pode amor. Você tem que cuidar só do nosso filhote, e de você, pra não ter problemas." Marguerite começou a se acalmar. E repousou uma mão sobre a barriga, que já estava ficando grande.  
  
"Eu estou ficando gorda." Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"Quando mais gordo, melhor para comer." Os dois deram um pulo e rapidamente pegaram suas armas.  
  
"Tribuno?" Roxton respirou um pouco mais aliviado - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Eu vim fazer uma visita. Por que? É proibido agora visitar os amigos?"  
  
"Tudo bem, só que você nunca vem S" visitar." Marguerite abaixou sua arma, seguida por Roxton.  
  
"Eu trouxe uma surpresinha, está lá na casa da árvore esperando vocês...." Tribuno balançava as mãos no ar.  
  
"Surpresinha do Tribuno? Eu acho melhor nós irmos ver se ele não colocou fogo na casa da árvore." Marguerite deu uma respirada funda e a barriga dela foi bem para frente. Tribuno deu uma olhada.  
  
"Olha só que gracinha, quantos ovos os humanos colocam de uma vez..."  
  
"Nós não colocamos ovos Tribuno, e geralmente é só um bebê que nasce por vez."  
  
"Acho que encontrei outro defeito nos humanos." Eles ficaram todos em silêncio olhando para cara um do outro. – "É...vocês não vão ver a surpresa?" Tribuno quebrou o silêncio.  
  
"Melhor você não estar aprontando Tribuno...."  
  
"Fique calmo Lord Roxton, isso ainda vai te causar uma úlcera." Roxton e Marguerite foram andando na frente de mãos dadas e o homem lagarto vinha atrás.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Chegando na casa da árvore, Roxton abriu o portão, Marguerite olhou para cima enquanto entrava.  
  
"É John, ela não está pegando fogo."  
  
"Minha doce Marguerite, embora seria um prazer ver isso tudo pegar fogo, eu nunca faria isso. Onde é que seu filho, que não nasce de ovo, iria morar."  
  
"Não se preocupe Tribuno, que daqui á algumas semanas, vamos todos embora." Tribuno colocou a mão no peito.  
  
"Oh meu Deus, vocês vão me abandonar?" Ele disse em um tom sarcástico. – "Não vai ser igual aquela vez que eu tive que salvar vocês, não é?"  
  
"Você nos salvou? Ah ta bom..." Marguerite disse entrando no elevador.  
  
"Quer que eu coloque o Roxton de novo dentro do rio?" Marguerite não respondeu. Os três já estavam dentro do elevador, que começou a subir.  
  
"Eu estou ficando ansiosa, e não gosto nem um pouco disso." Marguerite começou, já que ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo quieta. O elevador parou e os três saíram. Marguerite olhou direto para mesa.  
  
"Eu não acredito, foi você que trouxe isso tudo para cá?"  
  
"É um presente, eu já sabia do seu bebê meu docinho e também que vocês vão embora, as noticias correm rápido por aqui."  
  
A mesa estava cheia de coisas, tinha várias roupas que na opinião de Marguerite eram normais de mais, comidas especiais ( os vinhos que Marguerite adorava), e o que mais chamou a atenção de Marguerite, várias coisas para o bebê. Ela se aproximou da mesa, seguida por Roxton que primeiro largou o rifle, e pegou uma das roupinhas.  
  
"Onde você conseguiu isso tudo Tribuno, são lindas."  
  
"É o poder, minha cara, nós mandamos e eles fazem...."  
  
"Você mandou fazer para mim? Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas....muito obrigada."  
  
"É para o caso de você não sair daqui...."  
  
"Eiii, bate na boca, ta doido, mas é claro que nós vamos sair daqui." Marguerite falou rápido.  
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem.... mas eu tenho mais um presente." Tribuno foi até a mesa e pegou uma caixa que estava no canto. – "Isso aqui é especialmente pra você...." Ele abriu a caixa e virou para Marguerite. Marguerite largou as roupinhas rapidamente, e colocou as duas mãos na caixa.  
  
"Tribuno, você veio aqui tentar roubar a minha mulher? Não vou deixar assim tão fácil....." Roxton estava ficando bravo.  
  
"É tudo para mim? Essas jóias são lindas, olha o tamanho desse diamante John...."  
  
"É enorme!!!!" Foi tudo que Roxton respondeu enquanto ia se sentar no sofá, não queria saber dos deslumbres de Marguerite.  
  
"Lord Roxton, não gostou da surpresa? Parece que ele, não vai querer ficar com nada do que eu trouxe para ele."  
  
"Por mim você pode levar tudo de volta...." Ele falou sem olhar para Marguerite e Tribuno. Marguerite olhou para o colar em suas mãos e depois olhou para Roxton.  
  
"As jóias são lindas Tribuno, mas eu não posso aceitar...." E colocou o colar de volta na caixa, mas não deixou de dar uma última olhada. Ao ouvir o que ela disse Roxton não acreditou muito, e teve que dar uma olhadinha para ver se ela tinha mesmo devolvido as jóias.  
  
"Que pena que você não quer... mais eu vou deixa-las aqui para o caso de você mudar de idéia." E ele colocou a caixa em cima da mesa novamente. Roxton se levantou e foi até Marguerite e a beijou no rosto.  
  
"Te amo..." Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido "E depois aproveita pra ficar com as jóias, porque eu sei que você gostou, nós temos que tirar alguma coisa do Tribuno, não é?" Foi a vez de Marguerite sorrir, Tribuno estava só olhando, não entendeu o porque do sorriso de Marguerite.  
  
"Quer café Tribuno?" Marguerite ofereceu "Nós temos que tratar bem as visitas."  
  
"Vocês não tem nada com álcool?"  
  
"Que tal nós abrirmos um desses vinhos que você trouxe?'' Roxton pegou uma garrafa na mão.  
  
"Eu acho ótimo..." Marguerite foi pegar os copos.  
  
"Você não vai beber Marguerite..." Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e apontou para a barriga dela.  
  
"Ai que droga, eu não posso fazer mais nada... Marguerite não come isso, Marguerite não come aquilo, Marguerite se joga da sacada...." Tribuno e Roxton não paravam de rir do jeito dela de imitar os moradores da casa da árvore, e dos gestos que ela fazia com os braços ( Parecia uma maluca).  
  
"Que isso amor, depois eu deixo você beijar a minha boca com gostinho de vinho...." Marguerite deu um olhar ''fuzilador'' para ele, que já entendeu na hora.  
  
"Não adianta olhar assim para mim, porque você não vai beber...." Roxton estava rindo descaradamente, Marguerite foi pegar uma xícara para tomar café, no mesmo instante Roxton abriu a boca –"e nem café!!!" Marguerite se virou para ele, e foi o tempo dele se abaixar e a xícara passar por cima da sua cabeça. – "Quer me matar mulher?''  
  
"Vai se catar John Richard Roxton!!!!!" Marguerite gritou e saiu esbaforindo para o quarto. Tribuno assistia a tudo extasiado, nunca tinha se divertido tanto na vida.  
  
CONTINUAAAA.....


	9. Parte 9

"**VISITA II"**

**Autor: Lady Carol **

**Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. **

**Vcs já sabem review eu leio todas em mesmo se estiverem me xingando.. Desculpe a demora meninas e meninos, mas eu não sei nem como eu tenho tempo para respirar....Vida de enfermeira não é fácil.**

**Parte 9 **

"**É por isso que eu adoro vocês." Ele disse.**

"**Cala boca Tribuno, vamos tomar vinho." **

"**Estou muito surpreso, você não vai atrás dela?" Tribuno se sentou na cadeira.**

"**Eu tenho que dar cinco minutos para ela..." John abriu o vinho.**

"**Por que cinco?" **

"**Porque se eu for antes de cinco minutos, alguma coisa voa em minha direção antes mesmo de eu passar pela porta..." Tribuno deu uma risadinha – "E se eu for muito depois dos 5, ela começa a chorar dizendo que eu não ligo para ela." John deu um copo de vinho para Tribuno.**

"**Por que você não vai agora?" John olhou para ele querendo dizer "que engraçado'' – "O que Lord Roxton? Só quero saber se a nossa Marguerite tem uma mira boa."**

"**Não tem nada de "NOSSA" Marguerite, Tribuno. Ela é só minha, e quer saber eu estou indo lá conversar com ela...."**

"**Você não sabe mesmo o que significam as palavras compartilhar, dividir..."**

"**Não, eu sou muito egoísta, foi uma falha na minha criação." Roxton cortou ele e foi indo para o quarto – "Divirta-se aí que eu já volto." **

**Os moradores da casa da árvore que realmente trabalhavam estavam ainda no balão, Challenger tinha feito eles encherem o balão para ver se estava tudo certo e agora estava pedindo para esvaziar, pra não chamar a atenção de pterodactilos. **

"**Eu já tô cansada Challenger, eu quero i pra casa." Finn deitou no chão.**

"**Eu acho que o Roxton e a Marguerite foram muito espertos em se mandar antes." Malone abraçou Verônica por trás e colocou o queixo no ombro dela.**

"**Eu acho que por hoje esta bom..." Challenger falou para eles. **

"**Pô, já tava na hora." Finn levantou na mesma hora e já ia saindo.**

"**Finn, espera que tem que levar as coisas de volta." **

"**Eu sabia que tava muito bom." **

"**Verônica quer ir nadar comigo depois?" Ele deu um beijo no pescoço dela. **

"**Quero...." Verônica o beijou na boca. **

"**Vocês não vão ajuda não é? Eu não vo carrega tudo sozinha." **

"**Eu estou indo..." Verônica disse para ela.**

**Roxton e Tribuno estavam conversando na sala. Marguerite tinha dormido, depois que Roxton foi conversar com ela e ficado um tempinho lá ao seu lado.**

"**... e você derrotou todos eles sozinhos Tribuno?"**

"**Digamos que eu tive uma pequena ajuda do meu exército." Tribuno deu aquele seu sorrisinho de lagarto cara de pau. Roxton começou a rir.**

"**Eu sabia que você não ia derrotar uma tribo inteira sozinho, fica se gabando." Tribuno se levantou do sofá. **

"**Você não estava lá Lord Roxton...." Roxton deu um gole no vinho.**

"**Ainda bem, já basta as coisas que eu tenho que enfrentar." Roxton deixou o copo de lado e foi para a sacada. – "E espero nunca mais ter que ver um dinossauro na minha frente, ou qualquer outra coisa que tenha aqui." Tribuno foi atrás dele.**

"**Vocês vão ir embora mesmo?" **

"**Sim, dentro de duas semanas." Roxton sorriu quando se lembrou de Marguerite – "Marguerite está animadíssima." **

"**Tenho certeza, ela odeia esse lugar." Roxton estava olhando para o horizonte.**

"**Na verdade ela não odeia tanto assim, e eu concordo com ela quando diz que vai ser melhor para o bebê nascer bem longe daqui."**

"**Eu nasci aqui, e sou um ótimo lagarto." Roxton foi obrigado a rir. **

"**Me desculpe Tribuno, eu sei que você é uma das poucas mostras de bom caráter que temos por aqui. E o problema não é o de nascer aqui no platô... é que Marguerite a cada mês que passa, fica mais nervosa por causa do parto, e não sei o que fazer por ela aqui, talvez ela se sentisse melhor se estivesse em Londres." **

"**A única coisa que posso fazer é desejar boa sorte para vocês..." Tribuno deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Roxton.**

"**Obrigado, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas, foi muito bom conhecer você." **

"**Eu digo o mesmo Lord Roxton." Roxton estendeu a mão para o homem lagarto que a pegou. – "Adeus amigo!!!"**

"**Adeus!!" Tribuno ia para o elevador mas parou.**

"**Só mais uma coisinha..."**

"**Eu já sei o que é, pode ir vê-la, mas eu vou também." Roxton foi em direção ao quarto e Tribuno foi atrás.**

"**Por que eu nunca posso ir sozinho?" **

"**Você ainda pergunta?" Roxton abriu a porta e dali já dava para ver Marguerite na cama dormindo. Tribuno entrou e Roxton o acompanhou. Os dois pararam ao lado da cama e ficaram olhando para ela.**

"**Ela é a humana mais bonita que eu já vi." Roxton foi até ela e passou a mão em seu rosto para acorda-la.**

"**Amor... o Tribuno quer se despedir de você." Ela abriu os olhos e viu Tribuno, depois ela se sentou na cama.**

"**Você já vai Tribuno?" **

"**Já, meu docinho." E ele pegou a mão dela – "Você foi a pessoa mais gentil que eu já conheci..." Marguerite começou a rir.**

"**Você foi o lagarto mais gentil que eu conheci." **

"**Você não conheceu muitos lagartos, não é mesmo?" Os três riram.**

"**Adeus Tribuno!!!! Tribuno deu uma lambida na mão dela.**

"**Delicioso... adeus docinho..." Tribuno se virou para Roxton – "Cuida dela, outra dessa você não acha em lugar algum." O homem lagarto foi até a porta, deu uma ultima olhada e foi embora.**

"**Acho que vou sentir falta dele...." Marguerite disse para Roxton.**

"**Eu também." John sentou ao lado dela na cama – "Mas agora vamos pensar em outra coisa, você está se sentindo melhor?"**

"**Sim, foi muito bom dormir um pouco..."**

"**Então eu vou ficar um pouquinho aqui com você e depois eu vou fazer uma coisa bem gostosa pra gente comer." John deu um cheirinho no pescoço dela.**

"**É muito bom ter um homem prendado, quando não se sabe fazer nada." Marguerite descansou as mãos na cintura dele.**

"**Você sabe beijar muito bem..." John deu um beijinho nela.**

"**Eu estou falando de comida John, a terceira coisa que eu mais amo." **

"**E qual a primeira coisa que você mais ama? Eu?" Marguerite fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.**

"**Não, dormir." **

"**Ohhh, então eu sou o segundo?" Marguerite fez que não novamente**

"**São as jóias."**

"**Que tal o quarto?" Ele olhou para ela e novamente não – "O quinto?" Ele estava ficando preocupado – "Qüinquagésimo sexto?"**

"**Desculpe, minha lista vai só até dez..." Marguerite começou a rir.**

"**Então onde eu fico nessa lista?" Ele fez um biquinho. Marguerite começou a beija-lo. **

"**Não fica..." Marguerite o abraçou – "Não sei como você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar. Você nem concorre amor, você é melhor coisa que eu tenho..." **

"**Ai que linda, eu te amo, muito, muito, muito..." Marguerite encostou no rosto dele, e deu uns beijinhos no seu rosto.**

"**É?... eu também te amo, muito, muito, muito, muito..." Os dois deram um beijo longo e profundo. **

"**E como é que está a princesinha do papai?" John beijou a barriga de Marguerite. **

"**Você vai ser o pai mais babão do mundo John."**

"**Claro!!! Vai ser meu único anjinho." Marguerite colocou um travesseiro na cabeceira da cama e se encostou. John foi junto e colocou o ouvido na barriga dela. **

"**Quero ver se for menino, vai pensar que você não gosta dele."**

"**Não fala isso mulher, eu amo meu filho seja de que sexo for. Mas tem que ver que fica difícil conversar com ele ou ela sem saber o sexo." **

"**Faz como eu amor, chama de bebê, serve para os dois..." Marguerite estava passando a mão nos cabelos do seu caçador.**

"**Tudo bem então, mais eu tenho certeza de que é menina." **

"**Ai que marrento, a essa altura já estou achando melhor que seja menina pra você não se decepcionar." **

"**Deveria ter um jeito de nós sabermos o sexo."**

"**Eu não sei nenhum que não seja a base do 'achismo'." Marguerite parou de fazer carinho na cabeça dele. – "Levanta John, eu quero dar uma olhadinha nas coisas que o Tribuno trouxe." John levantou da cama**

"**Uma vez na vida aquele lagarto tinha que fazer alguma coisa de útil."**

"**Você viu aquelas roupinhas? São muito bonitinhas, só que é claro que quando nós chegarmos á um lugar civilizado vou comprar tudo novo." Os dois voltaram para a sala. **

"**Eu acho que você deveria levar algumas coisas, vai saber quando nós vamos mesmo chegar a Londres, se vai haver navio quando sairmos daqui, até lá a criança pode nascer..." **

"**Boa idéia amor, só espero estar bem perto de médicos." **

"**Nós podemos conseguir uma parteira na Venezuela."**

"**Espero que eu não precise está bem. Parteira, essa palavra me dá arrepios." Marguerite começou a mexer nas roupinhas.**

"**Sua preconceituosa..." John a abraçou por trás e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. - "Eu vou fazer o jantar..."**

"**Faz uma coisa bem gostosa, que eu estou morrendo de fome."**

"**Agüenta aí, não morre não."**

**CONTINUAAAAAAA........**


	10. Parte 10

"**VISITA II"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

****

**Disclaimer: Já disse não é MEUUUUUUU........**

****

****

**Parte 10**

"**Pô, ainda bem que já deu, to parecendo um burro de carga..." Finn falou quando jogou umas ferramentas em cima da mesa que havia no pé da árvore. **

"**Mas como reclama, parece a Marguerite..." Malone falou – "Verônica vamos para o lago?" Verônica soltou suas cargas.**

"**Vamos.... Challenger daqui a pouco nós estamos de volta para jantar." **

"**Tudo bem... vamos lá para cima Finn."**

"**To doida pra cume." Os dois entraram no elevador.**

"**Eu vou fazer um exame de vermes em você." **

"**Estranho a Verônica e o Malone ainda não terem voltado." Challenger falou enquanto comia, Roxton começou a rir.**

"**Acho, que o que eles foram fazer lá leva no mínimo quinze minutos.... isso se for só uma vez claro." Marguerite e Finn caíram na gargalhada, depois do que John disse, só Challenger não riu.**

"**Não vejo graça nisso..."**

"**Ah, que isso George, deixa os dois, eu e o John antes mesmo de completar seis meses que nós nos conhecíamos já tínhamos..." **

"**Marguerite, cuidado com a boca!" Quando John falou Marguerite percebeu que estava falando demais. Agora Finn ria sozinha.**

"**Ham, Ham.... Vamos mudar de assunto." Challenger tentou mudar o foco da conversa. – "O Tribuno veio aqui mesmo?"**

"**Sim, e trouxe tudo aquilo que vocês já viram. E ele deixou seus cumprimentos." Roxton disse enquanto comia um pedaço de raptor.**

"**Por que ele não foi falar conosco? Ele tem uma preferência por você e a Marguerite."**

"**E desde quando aquele lagartão tem preferência por alguém." Marguerite empurrou seu prato pra frente. **

"**Não vai mais comer Marguerite?" **

"**Não, eu estou me sentido estufada."**

"**Tu tá estufada Madge." Marguerite fez uma cara de quem não tinha gostado nem um pouco do comentário.**

"**Engraçadinha...."**

"**Amor, quer a sobremesa que eu fiz pra você?" **

"**O que é John?" **

"**Pudim..." **

"**Como é que eu vou negar pudim?" Roxton levantou da mesa, para pegar a sobremesa.**

"**Eu também quero..." Finn como sempre, não era nem um pouco tímida.**

"**Como eu já te disse garota, eu vou fazer exame de vermes em você." **

"**Eu vou levar pratos para todos..." Roxton disse de onde ele estava.**

"**Challenger, você devia fazer exame na Madge, ela pensa que está grávida mas pode estar com uma solitária na barriga."**

"**HÁ HÁ HÁ, como você esta cômica hoje Finn, você deveria pintar o nariz de vermelho e entrar para um circo." **

"**Marguerite não liga pra ela." **

"**Não me diga o que fazer John, já não basta eu estar grávida no meio do mato. Agora tenho que aturar uma pirralha tirando sarro da minha cara o tempo todo?"**

"**Desculpa Madge, eu sei que você tem idade pra se minha mãe." Finn falou rindo. Marguerite deu uma batida com a mão na mesa e se levantou da cadeira. Apoiando a mão na mesa ela se inclinou para frente, e apontou o dedo para Finn que estava sentada do outro lado.**

"**Não se meta comigo garota, se não você vai se arrepender o resto da vida." Marguerite foi para o quarto e Roxton não podia fazer nada há não ser ir atrás dela. Finn ficou um pouquinho apavorada com o olhar de Marguerite, mas dois segundos depois ela pegou o pudim que estava em cima da mesa e foi para seu quarto. Challenger se viu ali sentado, sozinho, num silêncio profundo. **

"**Esse pessoal é realmente bom." Ele disse e foi para seu quarto. **

**Estava no meio da noite na casa da árvore, todos dormiam, Verônica e Ned, haviam chegado logo após a discussão de Marguerite e Finn, os dois jantaram e depois foram dormir, pelo cansaço que estavam sentindo.**

**John estava muito bem dormindo de bruço até que recebeu um cutucão no braço. **

"**Que é?" Ele falou com voz de sono e sem se mexer do lugar.**

"**Eu não consigo dormir John. Eu estou com desejo." Marguerite estava sentada na cama.**

"**Desejo de que?" E ele não se mexia.**

"**Não sei..." **

"**Então volta a dormir!!!" **

"**Você não está me escutando não é? Eu acabei de dizer que eu não consigo." Roxton foi obrigado a levantar a cabeça, ele viu ela sentada e ficou com peninha. Então ele se virou para ela.**

"**Vem cá, deita aqui nos meus braços." Marguerite fez o que ele disse, John a abraçou e os dois ficaram de frente um para o outro. – "Me diz o que está te incomodando." **

"**Nada..." Roxton colocou os cabelos dela para trás.**

"**Ei você não quer aquele pudim que você não comeu?" **

"**Você quer me ver muito gorda, não é?" John colocou a mão no abdome dela. **

"**Olha isso amor, você não deveria se preocupar com essa coisa de peso, só cresceu sua barriga, e está a coisa mais lindinha do mundo, o resto do seu corpo está igualzinho à antes, tirando os peitos é claro, e eu estou adorando isso." **

"**John, tem certeza? A Finn fica falando todas aquelas coisas, e eu não estou falando só de hoje. E você sabe que ela nunca mente nessas coisas, ela fala até demais." **

"**Então é isso que está te incomodando, e você me disse que não era nada. Por favor Marguerite, a Finn faz aquilo só para te provocar porque ela sabe que você se irrita. Você ainda fica dando bola pra uma pirralha como você mesma diz. Você é minha gatinha. Agora vamos esquecer esse assunto, você vai querer o pudim ou não? Se não eu vou voltar a dormir." Marguerite sorriu para ele.**

"**Eu vou querer amor..." John deu um beijo nela. **

"**Então não sai daí que eu já volto." **

**Faltavam três dias agora para o dia da partida, Marguerite e Verônica, ficaram com a responsabilidade de ir fazer a última visita as crianças da aldeia da planta gigante. **

**Finn e Malone estavam responsáveis pelo empacotamento das coisas. E Challenger tinha carregado Roxton novamente, para servir de comida para um pterodactylo, já que ele queria outro ovo, Marguerite deu contra, mais o que ela podia fazer quando Challenger começava a argumentar a favor da ciência. **

"**.... não sei Verônica, eu só sei de uma coisa, eu não gostei nenhum um pouco de o Challenger ter arrastado o Roxton para aquele ninho de pterodactylo." Verônica e Marguerite conversavam enquanto iam para a aldeia, que agora ficava toda em cima das árvores.**

"**Você sabe que o Roxton, sai safo de tudo Marguerite." **

"**Ou não Verônica, quantas vezes eu já tive que costurar ele."**

"**Fica calma Marguerite, você vai ver que ele vai estar muito bem quando nós chegarmos em casa." **

"**Você fala isso porque o maior risco que o Malone estar correndo é o de deixar uma caixa cair em cima do pé."**

"**Tudo bem... nós já estamos chegando." Na nova aldeia havia várias casas nas árvores cercadas por cercas elétricas, construídas claro, com a ajuda dos moradores da casa da árvore, com melhorias feitas por Challenger.**

"**Marguerite!!!!!" O garoto ,que Marguerite tinha salvo no dia do incidente com a planta, já tinha visto ela antes mesmo das duas chamarem e foi correndo na direção dela. Ele agora estava quatro anos mais velho, e adorava Marguerite.**

"**Oi amigo!!" Marguerite o abraçou.**

"**Ei, sua barriga cresceu desde o mês passado." Ele colocou a mão na barriga dela. **

"**É está bem grande não é?"**

"**Oi Verônica!"Ele falou para a garota da selva,**

"**Olá Montagu!" O garoto virou suas atenções para Marguerite**

"**Eu estava com saudade Marguerite, você demorou pra voltar." **

"**Me desculpa, eu também estava com saudade, é que nós estamos fazendo muitas coisas e não encontrei tempo. E olha quem está falando, eu não vi você me visitando." Ela passou a mão na cabeça dele, ele começou a rir.**

"**É que a Paquin não quis ir até lá, e não me deixou ir sozinho, e nenhum dos mais velhos quis ir..."**

"**Bem que ela fez em não deixar você ir sozinho." Marguerite disse a ele. **

"**Onde está Paquin?" Verônica perguntou.**

"**Ela está na terceira casa..." Montagu apontou – "...é que uma das meninas ficou doente e ela está cuidando." **

"**Então vamos lá, nós precisamos falar com ela." **

"**Está bem..." Marguerite pegou a mão de Montagu – "E o Roxton?" Montagu perguntou enquanto eles iam andando.**

"**Quer saber, eu estou muito chateada com o Roxton...." **

"**Ah George, por que tem que ser aquele que está mais no alto?" Roxton estava olhando para cima de um rochedo.**

"**Porque eu quero aquele, Roxton." Roxton olhou para ele, e tirou a mochila das costas.**

"**Eu já volto com seu ovinho." Roxton deu o rifle para Challenger, e foi escalar as pedras.**

"**Toma cuidado!!" Roxton deu uma risada.**

"**Como se desse certo bater num leão com uma vara e depois querer fazer carinho nele."**

**CONTINUAAA BUUAAAABUUUUAAAAA....... hehehe**


	11. Parte 11

"**VISITA II" **

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Nããããããoooooooooo sãããããoooo MEUSSSS!!!!!**

**Eita esse cap. Demorou**

**Esse é dedicado a Aline que sempre me manda review, e que eu descobri que ficava pentelhando os outros fazendo perguntas sobre mim. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Parte 11**

**Finn e Malone estavam empacotando as coisas de Challenger e dos outros moradores da casa da árvore, todos já tinham separados as coisas para levar, e como sempre quem estava encabeçando a lista de quem tinha mais bagagem era Challenger e Marguerite.**

"**Finn, cuidado com isso aí, se você estragar um dos experimentos do Challenger, nós vamos ficar escutando as lamentações até chegar a Londres." **

"**Pô que cara chato, eu to tomando cuidado." Finn falou enquanto colocava uma caixa em cima das outras. **

"**É bom mesmo, porque se quebrar eu vou dizer que foi você." **

"**Dedo duro!!!!" Finn resmungou, entre uma respirada profunda.**

"**Disse alguma coisa Finn?" Malone chegou perto dela com outra caixa.**

"**Não!" **

"**Então vamos terminar isso de uma vez." **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"**Então é isso Paquin, nós viemos dizer adeus, daqui á dois dias nós estamos partindo...." A conversa já tinha se encaminhado, Verônica já tinha explicado que eles estavam indo embora. – "...Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?" **

"**Não Verônica está tudo bem..." Paquin abraçou Verônica – "Adeus!!! Boa sorte na viagem..." Paquin segurou a mão de Verônica e também olhou para Marguerite – "Eu nunca vou esquecer o que vocês fizeram por nós, e se algum dia voltarem não esqueçam de nos visitar." Marguerite estendeu a mão para Paquin, que a pegou.**

"**Adeus! Foi bom conhecer vocês." Paquin sorriu para Marguerite, ela se virou para Montagu – "Adeus Gu, eu nunca vou te esquecer." Marguerite o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Quando ela olhou para ele novamente, ele estava com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Marguerite passou a mão no rosto dele e foi para a saída junto com Verônica.**

"**Marguerite!!!!" O garoto gritou, e mal ela virou para trás Montagu a abraçou. – "Não me abandona Marguerite!!! Me leva junto com você." Ele a tinha segurado tão forte, que Marguerite não conseguia solta-lo, . **

"**Ei amigo, eu não posso levar você junto, você pertence a esse lugar." O garoto chorava e Marguerite não sabia o que fazer.**

"**Eu não tenho nada aqui, eu quero ficar com você e com o Roxton." Marguerite sorriu para ele.**

"**Você vai querer abandonar seus amigos?" **

"**Vou..." **

"**Montagu, não perturba a Marguerite ela não vai levar você!!!" **

"**Tudo bem Paquin." Marguerite olhou para Verônica, que sorriu para ela.**

"**Então deixa eu ficar com você até o dia de ir embora." Marguerite olhou para ele e ficou com pena, ela olhou para Paquin que assentiu com a cabeça.**

"**Tá, mais eu não vou poder levar você junto comigo hein." O garoto ficou muito feliz, ele adorava ir para a casa da árvore de Verônica e ficar lá com eles. – "Quer levar alguma coisa?" **

"**Não, só meu arco novo que está lá embaixo, eu quero mostrar para o Roxton." **

"**Vamos Marguerite?" Verônica a chamou.**

"**Paquin nós vamos trazer ele de volta daqui a dois dias... Adeus." E os três foram embora.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **

"**Mas que droga Challenger, por que você não atirou no bicho..." Roxton estava realmente bravo.**

"**Porque eu não queria estragar o ovo." Roxton fechou os olhos e contou até dez para se acalmar.**

"**Mas que droga, você prefere me ver morto não é, e tudo por causa de um maldito ovo, e dessa vez não tinha riacho em baixo para eu cair não... não... eu dei de cara no chão e ainda tive que proteger esse ovo de lagartixa!!!" Roxton tirou a camisa que estava em retalhos. – "Mas olha só isso, você viu minhas costas? Ham? Viu?" Roxton está pdc (puto da cara)**

"**Vi, tem que levar muitos pontos...." **

"**E a minha boca, você está vendo que está saindo sangue? Esse ovo não vale o que eu vou ter que escutar da Marguerite. Mas que droga o que é que eu vou fazer eu não posso deixa-la ver isso." Challenger só ficava olhando Roxton no monólogo dele, não se atrevia a dizer nada. – "Você vai me costurar e... e eu vou ficar sempre de camisa na frente dela, é isso." Roxton pegou suas coisas e foi indo embora, o sangue corria dos ferimentos nas costas dele, as marcas das garras do pterodactylo. Ele estava sentindo uma dor terrível mais não queria dar o braço a torcer. – "Mas não vai dar certo...." Ele se virou para Challenger que estava andando atrás dele segurando o ovo – "eu não posso ficar de camisa o tempo inteiro na frente da Marguerite.... meu deus eu estou ferrado!!!" Ele continuou andando – "Anda George eu quero chegar em casa antes dela." **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Marguerite e Verônica chegaram em casa e encontraram Finn e Malone jogados no sofá, eles já haviam terminado de fazer a parte deles. **

"**Olha quem veio conosco." Marguerite falou para eles quando chegaram na sala.**

"**Oi Gu, tudo beleza?" Finn falou para o menino.**

"**Oi amigo!!!!" Malone levantou do sofá e foi até ele – "Tudo bem?" Malone deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele. Depois ele foi até Verônica, deu um beijo nela e a puxou para o canto. – "O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Malone cochichou. **

"**É que ele se agarrou em Marguerite quando íamos embora, e então nós trouxemos ele para ficar um pouco com ela, no dia da partida nós temos que leva-lo de volta."**

"**Vocês não perceberam que só estão adiando o inevitável, ele vai ficar triste do mesmo jeito...."**

"**A Marguerite adora ele Ned, nós vamos leva-lo de volta está bem?" **

"**Fazer o que, agora vem comigo na biblioteca, vamos namorar um pouquinho." Malone colocou a mão na cintura dela e os dois foram para a biblioteca abraçados.**

"**Gu, eu quero que você vá tomar banho que daqui á pouco nós vamos comer, está bem?" Marguerite falou.**

"**Ta bom."**

"**Então vamos pegar uma toalha para você. Finn, e o Roxton e o Challenger?" Marguerite perguntou para a garota do futuro que estava deitada no sofá.**

"**Ainda não chegaram." **

"**Espero que eles não demorem muito." **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **

**Roxton e Challenger tinham acabado de chegar em casa. Finn estava cochilando no sofá, Montagu estava tomando banho, Verônica e Malone na biblioteca e Marguerite estava sentada na cozinha esperando Roxton.**

"**Oi amor!!!!" Marguerite falou quando viu Roxton. Roxton fez uma cara de assustado.**

"**Oh, Mar...Marguerite, é...oi!!!" Ele largou a mochila no chão e jogou seu chapéu em cima.**

"**Está tudo bem, vocês conseguiram o ovo? John você machucou a boca." Marguerite se levantou da cadeira e ia até ele para beija-lo.**

"**Sim, é...eu tenho que ajudar o George, não é George?" **

"**É?" Challenger viu a cara que Roxton fez - "é...é ele tem que me ajudar lá no laboratório." Antes mesmo que Marguerite chegasse perto dele, ele foi saindo meio de costas para ela não ver os ferimentos e Challenger foi atrás para tampar um pouco. Marguerite ficou ali parada de boca aberta não estava acreditando, John sempre a beijava quando chegava em casa, e agora nem tinha chego perto dela.**

"**Ah, mais aí tem alguma coisa errada, o que será que ele aprontou desta vez?" Marguerite foi até o laboratório.**

"**....Challenger limpe isso antes que Marguerite veja!" Challenger estava passando um pano com água nas costas de John. **

"**O que é que eu não posso ver?" Marguerite apareceu na escada, Roxton rapidamente disfarçou e virou de frente para ela.**

"**Nada amor...." Ela foi chegando perto dele.**

"**Você não me engana John, deixa eu ver..." Marguerite o puxou pelo braço e o virou de costas para ela. Marguerite colocou a mão na boca. – "Meu deus John, como você pensou que ia poder esconder isso de mim, olha só suas costas, mas que droga, você poderia ter morrido...." Challenger foi saindo de fininho e deixou os dois sozinhos – "... você é um egoísta, não pensou em mim e no seu filho nem por um instante, e não me ouviu quando eu disse para você não ir." Roxton não falava nada, Marguerite levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara dele. Depois ela viu a cara de dor que ele fez quando tapa pegou bem do lado da boca que tinha machucado. **

"**Me desculpa amor!! É que não tinha mais ninguém que pudesse ir lá." Marguerite começou a chorar e o abraçou, Roxton retribuiu o abraço. **

"**Só em pensar na possibilidade..." Marguerite não conseguia parar de chorar.**

"**Shhhh, está tudo bem, me perdoa, eu não pensei que poderia acontecer alguma coisa desse tipo..." **

"**Como assim não pensou? Você se enfia em um ninho de pterodactylo, e não pensou John?" **

"**Eu sei que eu fui um burro, pode me bater de novo!!"**

"**Vontade não me falta seu idiota." Marguerite passou o dedo na sobrancelha dele, e depois deu um beijinho de leve nos seus lábios. – "Deixa eu ver de novo...." Roxton se virou para ela, Marguerite olhou a profundidade dos cortes. – "Tem que levar ponto John." **

"**Eu acho que eu estou sentindo isso Marguerite..." **

"**Eu devia deixar você assim para aprender. Sorte sua que eu não consigo fazer isso com você. Vem vamos para o banheiro, tem que tirar o sangue primeiro." Marguerite pegou a mão dele.**

"**Obrigada!!!" John tirou as lágrimas do rosto dela e a beijou, e os dois foram saindo do laboratório.**

"**Você pensou mesmo que ia esconder isso de mim?"**

"**Na verdade eu não tinha muita certeza..."**

"**Oh esqueci, o Gu está tomando banho, nós vamos ter que esperar."**

"**O Montagu está aqui?" Roxton e Marguerite sentaram na cadeira da cozinha.**

"**Sim, ele se agarrou em mim e começou a chorar, queria que nós o levássemos para Londres, disse que queria ficar com você e comigo." **

"**Você disse que vai levar ele?"**

"**Não, eu expliquei que o lugar dele é aqui no platô, então ele pediu para vir aqui para se despedir de você e ficar com a gente até o dia da partida..." **

"**Eu vou sentir falta dele, quatro anos convivendo, você fez bem em traze-lo, e eu vou com você leva-lo de volta." John estava segurando a mão dela. **

"**Vai lá no banheiro ver se ele está terminando e me espera lá, que eu vou pegar as coisas para desinfetar isso aí e fazer um curativo." **

"**Está bem, te amo..." **

"**Eu também te amo John!!!!" Roxton foi para o banheiro e Marguerite foi juntar as coisas que eram precisava.**

**CONTINUAAA....**


	12. Parte 12

"VISITA II" 

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Não pertencem a mim, eu queria o Roxton mais não querem me dar....**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Parte 12**

"**Gu?" Roxton chamou o garoto da porta do banheiro.**

"**Roxton!!!!!" Ele foi até Roxton colocando uma blusa.**

"**E aí garoto? Tudo bem?" Roxton espalhou o cabelo dele.**

"**Eu trouxe meu arco novo pra você vê se está bom...." **

"**Tudo bem depois eu dou uma olhada. Ei cara olha isso aqui." Roxton virou de costas para ele.**

"**Nossa que legal, foi dez a zero para o dinossauro..." **

"**É foi dez a zero, até eu dar um tiro nele." O menino começou a rir. – "Já terminou? Eu tenho que tomar banho, a Marguerite vai me consertar." **

"**Já terminei, Roxton olha o meu braço." O garoto falou forçando o braço, e só dava pra ver uma bolinha – "Está quase igual ao seu." **

"**O que? Está igual a esse aqui?" Roxton só dobrou um pouco o braço, e seu braço se encheu de curvas – "Você tem que tomar muito leite ainda Gu, mais um dia você chega lá." Roxton falou rindo.**

"**Eu vou ficar mais forte que você tá bom." Gu ia sair do banheiro – "Roxton posso pegar seu chapéu?" **

"**Pode, ele está na cozinha, mas toma cuidado..." O garoto sorriu. Roxton se virou para o chuveiro.**

"**Ei Roxton, como você mesmo diz um dia é da caça..." Gu começou a rir, Roxton fez que ia atrás dele, e ele saiu correndo. Roxton começou a rir.**

"**Esse garoto aprende rápido." Depois ele tirou o resto da roupa e abriu o chuveiro, só que não estava com muita coragem para entrar em baixo – "MARGUERITE!!!!" Ele começou a chamar sua mulher, ele só não sabia que Marguerite já estava indo para o banheiro ajuda-lo. – "MARGUERITE!!!!" **

"**Não precisa gritar John, eu estou aqui." Marguerite pegou o pano que ela havia trazido e molhou na água morna do chuveiro. – "Entra de baixo do chuveiro amor." Roxton entrou em baixo da água, e quando ele sentiu a água bater em suas costas ele começou a gritar.**

"**Droga, droga, droga..." Os olhos de Marguerite se encheram de lágrimas, em quanto ela passava o pano nas costas dele, parecia estar doendo nela também.**

"**Já está terminando John..." Quando Marguerite terminou de limpar, dava para ver melhor os ferimentos, haviam três cortes profundos que iam quase de um lado a outro nas costas dele, e vários arranhões. – "Eu vou te ajudar a se lavar...." Roxton estava achando melhor nem se mexer muito, cada vez que ele fazia isso parecia que os cortes se abriam mais.**

"**Deu Marguerite..." Roxton fechou o chuveiro. Marguerite pegou uma toalha e passou nos cabelos dele, depois deu ela para Roxton secar seu tórax, e com outra toalha ela secava de leve as costas dele.**

"**Enrola a toalha na cintura John, vamos para o quarto que eu levei as coisas para lá." Marguerite segurou as pontas da toalha uma de cada lado dele, por trás, para ele poder segurar na frente e amarrar na cintura. **

"**Eu vou passar assim ali? E as garotas?" **

"**Eu vou na frente John, ver se elas estão ali, e você passa bem rapidinho..." **

**Foi fácil para Marguerite e Roxton chegarem no quarto, Verônica e Malone estavam na biblioteca ainda, Gu e Finn estavam jogando disco lá em baixo e Challenger tinha dado uma sumida desde a hora que ele saiu do laboratório.**

"**Tira essa toalha molhada John e deita de bruço." John deitou na cama. – "Primeiro eu vou passar aquele remédio de plantas do Challenger, para não infeccionar..." Roxton fez uma careta.**

"**Aquele que arde até a alma?"**

"**Sim, mais é o melhor que temos." Marguerite pegou um copo – "Quer um pouco de Whisky?" **

"**Pensei que você nunca fosse perguntar." John pegou o copo, e tomou como se fosse água. Depois ele se agarrou no travesseiro.**

"**Se prepara John..." Marguerite começou a passar o remédio, Roxton fechou os olhos, aquilo realmente ardia. – "Pronto, posso dar os pontos?" **

"**Faz o que tem que fazer de uma vez, porque está doendo muito...." Marguerite estava ao mesmo tempo com pena dele e com raiva por ele não a ter escutado. Depois de Marguerite ter feito tudo e colocado uma bandagem em volta do peito dele, John ficou deitado de bruço na cama e Marguerite o tampou com o lençol.**

"**Dorme, meu amor...." Marguerite deu um beijo na cabeça dele e deixou o quarto. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Estavam todos em volta da mesa comendo, menos Roxton que estava dormindo, Marguerite ainda estava chateada com o que havia ocorrido com Roxton e não se dirigia muito a Challenger.**

"**Tá bom isso aqui, só que eu não consigo comer mais..." Gu falou se jogando para trás.**

"**Pois eu ainda consigo comer muito mais." Finn falou.**

"**Marguerite eu quero ir dormir." Montagu falou para ela.**

"**Tudo bem Gu, sua cama já está pronta lá no quarto do Ned, está bem?" Marguerite levantou da mesa – "Vem, eu vou lá com você." **

"**Marguerite, você não vai comer?" Marguerite olhou para a comida que estava intacta no seu prato. Verônica ficou esperando uma resposta.**

"**Não, eu estou enjoada." **

"**Você tem que comer por causa do bebê, não esqueça dele."**

"**Como é que eu vou esquecer Verônica." Marguerite passou a mão em sua barriga. – "Depois eu como." Marguerite e Gu foram para o quarto de Ned.**

"**Marguerite está chateada comigo, e colocando a culpa em mim pelo que aconteceu com Roxton. Se ela ficar doente, vão ser duas coisas pela qual eu vou me sentir culpado."**

"**Que isso George..." Malone falou – "...ela não vai ficar doente, e o que aconteceu com o Roxton não foi culpa sua, o Roxton já é bem grandinho, se ele não quisesse ir ele diria."**

"**Não estou tão certo quanto a isso garoto, acho que Roxton nunca negaria um pedido meu. E você sabe que ele se sente responsável por todos aqui. Ele nunca deixaria você ir lá por exemplo." Malone fez uma cara de que estava entendendo o que Challenger estava dizendo. – "E é por isso que Marguerite está brava comigo, se eu não tivesse pedido, ele não teria se arriscado." **

"**Eu não sei o que dizer George...." Challenger levantou da mesa e foi para seu quarto. Malone pegou a mão de Verônica. Finn ainda estava comendo.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Era de madrugada, Marguerite estava deitada na cama mas não conseguia dormir, estava pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, ela estava de costas para Roxton e havia começado a chorar. Roxton foi acordado pelos soluços de sua mulher.**

"**Marguerite você está chorando?" Ela ao perceber que havia acordado ele, tratou de limpar as lágrimas rapidamente, e tentou se conter, mas não estava conseguindo.**

"**Eu.. não estou... chorando...." Ela falou soluçando. **

"**Olha para mim, Marguerite!!" Ela fez que não o escutou, Roxton fez um esforço e se sentou na cama. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela, que estava descansando sobre sua barriga. – "Eu sei que você ficou magoada comigo, meu amor. E eu não consigo me perdoar por ter causado isso a você." Marguerite se virou para ele – "Eu sei que você está mais sensível com a gravidez, eu deveria ter pensado em você." **

"**Eu fiquei chateada com a sua falta de consideração comigo, você não pensou nem por um instante na minha opinião, não me respeitou, se você quer se matar, o que eu posso fazer não é? Mas você deveria ter tido o bom senso de não ter iniciado uma vida comigo, eu não sei mais viver sem você John, e se você acha que eu vou criar uma criança sozinha, você está muito enganado."**

"**Marguerite, eu prometo que eu não vou mais fazer esse tipo de coisa..."**

"**Não prometa o que você não vai cumprir John, você tem enfiado nessa sua cabeça a responsabilidade por todos..." Marguerite estava em um choro intenso. – "Quer dizer que o Malone é mais importante, que você? A Verônica não pode ficar sem ele, mas eu posso ficar sem você, é isso? Eu nunca conto para nada mesmo."**

"**Não é o fato de uma pessoa ser mais importante do que a outra Marguerite. E é claro que você conta, você é sempre a primeira pessoa que eu penso. Eu só pensei que já que nossa vida aqui é um risco constante, não ia fazer diferença eu ir lá." **

"**Eu sei que morar aqui no platô é um risco constante, só que você não precisa piorar isso. E se você pensasse mesmo em mim, não teria ido, o Challenger não precisa daquele ovo para provar nada..." Marguerite parou de falar, e os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro. – "Dói John!!!!"**

"**Eu sei, me desculpa, mas eu não podia deixar ninguém fazer isso, eu não posso ser responsável por mais uma morte...." Roxton estava com o olhar fixo em Marguerite – "Meu irmão, meu pai e o Summerlee." **

"**A culpa não foi sua John, foram fatalidades, você tem que deixar isso no passado. Agora você tem que pensar só em você, em mim e no nosso bebê, que com certeza vai querer ter o pai dele." **

"**Desculpa, desculpa...." Marguerite abraçou John.**

"**Tudo bem, e eu não vou fazer você prometer nada, porque eu sei que você nunca vai mudar... pensando bem, eu não quero mesmo que você mude." John sorriu para ela.**

"**Você ainda me ama?" **

"**Não sei, deixa eu pensar." John deu um beijinho nela. – "Lembrei, eu te amo muito..." **

"**Você está melhor?" **

"**Digamos que sim, eu é que tenho que perguntar se você está bem." Roxton sentou na cama, estava todo duro, o tórax dele estava enrolado com uma bandagem.**

"**Está doendo um pouco, mais não é nada que não dê para suportar." De repente ouviu-se um barulho estranho, Marguerite começou a rir. – "Eu acho que os meus vermes estão precisando de alimento...." John, falou rindo.**

"**Quer ir na cozinha comer alguma coisa? Eu também estou morrendo de fome, eu não jantei." **

"**Como assim, senhora Marguerite Roxton, não jantou? Depois sou eu que não penso no nosso filho, ele deve estar revoltado com você." **

"**Acho que ele está dando voltas na minha barriga." Os dois começaram a rir.**

"**Nós temos que resolver isso agora." John pegou ela pela mão – "Vem, vamos encher os pandulhos." **

**CONTINUAAAAA...............**


	13. Parte 13

"**VISITA II"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Vejam cap. Anterior.**

"**Gente to sofrendo uma crise de criatividade, me perdoem. Bjos Lady Carol"**

**Obs: Pra quem me perguntou o que era Pandulho (Não sei se eh a Nessa ou a insuportável da Aline), isso que disse, estomago, barriga por ai vai. rsrsrs**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Parte 13**

**O último dia no platô havia chego, o balão estava no lugar, com tudo que eles queriam dentro. Ainda era cedo, estavam todos em volta do balão.**

"**Vamos todos fazer o seguinte, cada um vai pro lado que quiser, e uma hora da tarde nos encontramos todos aqui para partir. Vocês concordam?"**

"**Sim!!!" Todos concordaram, Marguerite e Roxton já tinham levado Montagu pra casa. Roxton pegou uma manta, enrolou e carregou em baixo do braço.**

"**Amor, vamos passar essas horas no lago? Só eu e você."**

"**Vamos lá nos despedir do nosso lugar favorito..." Malone chegou perto de Verônica.**

"**Onde você quer ir?" Ele segurou a mão dela.**

"**Eu vou ficar na casa da árvore. Você vai vir comigo?"**

"**Claro!! Vamos?" **

**Finn e Challenger estavam sobrando. Finn não queria ir á lugar algum, então colocou um pano no chão, deitou e dormiu. Challenger não queria deixa-la ali, correndo o risco de ser devorada por um dinossauro, e então pegou um livro, e sentou no chão perto dela.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"**Não chora meu amor.... se você não quiser mais ir, nós podemos ficar aqui. Eu fico com você." Malone disse a Verônica quando ela começou a chorar, quando os dois chegaram na casa da árvore. Ele a abraçou.**

"**Não, está tudo bem." Verônica limpou o rosto – "O problema é que eu vou sentir muita saudade daqui."**

"**É compreensível, você viveu aqui sua vida toda, mas conhecer coisas novas também é válido. Você não concorda?" **

"**Sim, esse é um dos motivos, pelo qual eu vou com você."**

"**Isso quer dizer que não tem nada a ver comigo, não é?" Verônica o beijou.**

"**Que isso? Você é o motivo maior.... Está sofrendo de carência afetiva é? Não estou dando toda a atenção que você precisa?" Malone fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado.**

"**Eu estou precisando de mais beijo."**

"**Ai que lindo..." Verônica deu vários beijinhos nele e o segurou pela mão – "Vem, vamos na varanda um pouquinho." **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Marguerite e Roxton estavam sentados na manta, na beira do lago, um ao lado do outro. Marguerite estava rindo das coisas que Roxton estava falando para ela.**

"**Ah John, eu não acredito que você caiu de um pônei."**

"**Você não tem noção de como um pônei pode ser veloz Marguerite." Roxton estava rindo. Marguerite ficou olhando para o lago. John colocou o braço por cima dos ombros dela.**

"**Nós passamos bons momentos aqui amor." Marguerite olhou para John.**

"**Eu nunca vou esquecer este lugar... Quem diria, olhando para nós dois quando chegamos aqui, que nós íamos ficar juntos, ter um filho..." **

"**É... como é que eu ia saber que você ia ficar apaixonado quando eu atirei em você, depois quando eu mordi sua boca..."**

"**Aquele poderia ter sido um beijo muito bom, sabia?" **

"**E como é um beijo 'muito bom'?" Marguerite perguntou tirando seu chapéu, e colocando a seu lado. **

"**Isso eu tenho que mostrar..." John falou chegando bem pertinho dela.**

"**Está esperando o que?" John a beijou, os dois ficaram namorando um pouquinho, até que Marguerite se afastou e colocou a mão na barriga. John ficou atento.**

"**O que foi?" Ele estava preocupado – "Tem alguma coisa errada?" Depois perguntou bem rápido.**

"**Não, o bebê está chutando, me dá sua mão, rápido." Marguerite colocou a mão dele onde o bebê chutava, Roxton passou de uma expressão séria á um sorriso.**

"**Oh meu Deus, eu estou apaixonado pelo nosso bebê." Era a primeira vez que ele estava sentindo o bebê, os movimentos que o bebê fazia antes não eram fortes, e John estava muito feliz. Para Marguerite o bebê mexer dentro dela não era novidade, mas ela estava radiante em poder proporcionar aquela felicidade ao homem que ela ama.**

"**Ele está dizendo oi pro papai." John ainda estava com a mão no abdome dela.**

"**Parou amor." John tirou a mão.**

"**Ele não vai ficar mexendo para sempre John." Marguerite segurou a mão dele. **

"**Eu adorei.... nessas horas eu posso sentir que eu faço parte dele também. Você tem tudo, e eu tenho que ficar aqui, olhando por fora, e essas pequenas coisas me deixam muito feliz." John beijou a barriga dela, e depois ficou a fitando. **

"**Você é o melhor homem do mundo..." Marguerite colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – "... e eu me sinto muito segura com você. Quando eu fico com medo a respeito da gravidez, eu olho para você e parece que tudo se resolve."**

"**Marguerite, só uma perguntinha. Você entende de bebês? De como cuidar deles?" Marguerite fez uma careta.**

"**Não, eu nunca cuidei de um bebê John. Eu sequer havia cogitado a possibilidade de ter um filho, por aí você imagina. E me dá medo, quando eu paro para pensar nisso, me dá muito medo John." **

"**Me dá medo também. Será que eu vou conseguir segurar ela, os bebês são tão pequenos. Como é que nós vamos saber o que ela quer?" **

"**Eu acho que quando nós tivermos nosso bebê nos braços, isso vai fluir naturalmente. Pelo menos é o que eu espero." Roxton se espreguiçou. **

"**Esse sol está me dando uma preguiça..." **

"**Nem me fala. Eu vou tirar minhas botas, desabotoar minha blusa e deitar aqui." Roxton tirou seu chapéu e colocou de lado.**

"**Para que desabotoar a blusa Marguerite?" **

"**Você sabe que teoricamente Challenger sabe tudo sobre bebês e mulheres grávidas...." A expressão de Roxton a incentivava a continuar – "...e ele disse que eu tenho que pegar um pouco de sol nos seios, e que é bom massagea-los com alguma coisa oleosa, para que depois seja mais fácil para o bebê conseguir mamar, e que vai ser melhor para mim porque o bico do seio vai ficar mais resistente e vai doer menos." Roxton tirou as suas botas. **

"**E ele te disse tudo isso?" **

"**Sim..."**

"**Oh mas o Challenger é muito espertinho não é?"**

"**Eu não acredito John...Você está com ciúme do George?" Marguerite estava tentando tirar suas botas, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.**

"**Eu não estou com ciúme, só não gosto que você fique com conversas desse tipo com ele.... Você mostrou seus peitos para ele também?" Roxton percebeu que ela não estava conseguindo tirar as botas e começou a tira-las para ela.**

"**Por favor John, coisa ridícula. Ele está me ajudando..." **

"**E por que a Verônica não pode te ajudar? Ela sabe dessas coisas não sabe?" **

"**Ela tem mais com que se preocupar do que com uma mulher grávida. O George fica muito feliz em ser útil." **

"**Tenho certeza que sim. Ainda fica chamando ele de George." Marguerite ficou parada olhando para ele, que colocou as botas dela ,uma ao lado da outra, fora da manta. John ao perceber que ela havia ficado quieta, olhou para ela. - "O que é?" Roxton franziu a testa.**

"**Você não tem vergonha? Pelo amor deus, Challenger é nosso amigo, é infundado esse seu ciúme." Roxton não respondeu – "É por causa do bebê... você está com ciúme do Challenger com o bebê, imagina quando ele nascer como vai ser."**

"**Claro, o filho é meu." Marguerite foi obrigada a rir da criancice dele. **

"**Isso mesmo. O filho é seu, por isso você não deveria ter ciúme. E o Challenger com certeza não vai competir com você."**

"**Tudo bem, eu admito que eu fui um pouco infantil, me desculpa." **

"**Vamos esquecer isso." Marguerite colocou a mão no peito dele e o empurrou – "Agora deita aí e me serve de travesseiro..."**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"**Já está na hora Ned?" Verônica e Ned estavam senados ainda na varanda, Verônica estava com as pernas em cima das de Malone.**

"**Não, nós temos mais uma hora ainda. Quem vê você perguntar, até imagina que você não vê a hora de ir embora."**

"**Você sabe que eu não quero ir. O problema é que não tem nada pra fazer."**

"**Eu sei..." Malone beijou o pescoço de Verônica – "...uma coisa ótima pra se fazer." Verônica o empurrou.**

"**Pára Ned!!! Eu já disse pra você que eu não quero." Ela se levantou.**

"**Por quê? Nós estamos namorando a quatro meses."**

"**Porque eu não quero e pronto..." Verônica ficou emburrada. **

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

**Marguerite e Roxton estavam deitados. Roxton estava por cima dela, tomando cuidado para não colocar peso em sua barriga, e estava a beijando, John começou a passar a mão na parte interna da coxa dela. Marguerite ao perceber que ele não estava conseguindo mais se controlar virou o rosto para ele. **

"**Pára John, eu não quero." Roxton olhou para ela.**

"**Por quê? Nós estamos aqui no meio da selva, e não tem ninguém por perto...." Ele foi beija-la. Marguerite o empurrou.**

"**Não!!" Roxton se sentou.**

"**Porcaria!! Quer saber? Eu vou procurar alguma coisa pra atirar." Ele juntou seu rifle e ia se levantar. **

"**Não vai!! Marguerite o puxou – "Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha?" **

"**Ah não torra Marguerite. Eu não vou mais chegar perto de você, enquanto você não quiser fazer sexo." Marguerite se levantou. Roxton estava mentindo para ela só para irritá-la e ver se ela mudava de idéia.**

"**Pois muito bem John Roxton...." Ela colocou as mãos na cintura – "....se é o que você quer, você não vai mais chegar perto de mim e do MEU bebê. Vá fazer o que quiser que eu vou nadar..." Ela tirou a saia e entrou na água. Roxton ficou na beira do lago, resmungando algumas coisas incompreensíveis. **

**AAAAAAAAAA**

**Uma hora da tarde, Challenger estava olhando para todos os lados, para ver se os seus amigos já estavam vindo. No mesmo instante Roxton, Marguerite, Verônica e Malone vinham em direções opostas, os casais estavam a uma distância considerável um do outro. E todos os quatro estavam com a mesma cara de quem tinha comido e não gostado. Finn que agora estava acordada, estava esfregando os olhos e se sentando, ela olhou para seus amigos.**

"**Vocês parecem muito felizes..." Ela deu uma bocejada.**

"**O que aconteceu? Vocês estão tristes porque vamos embora?" Challenger perguntou colocando uma última caixa no balão.**

"**Não é nada George!!!" Verônica olhou para Malone e Marguerite para Roxton.**

"**Pois muito bem, estão prontos? Nós podemos partir." Challenger entrou no balão, Finn foi a próxima a pular para dentro. Verônica e Marguerite chegaram perto do cesto, Roxton foi correndo atrás de Marguerite, e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a entrar no cesto. Marguerite afastou a mão dele.**

"**Deixa que a Verônica me ajuda!!!" **

"**Faça o que quiser, eu não ligo." Roxton virou de costas para ela. Verônica a ajudou a entrar, Marguerite ao ver Roxton fazer que não se importava, teve uma daquelas idéias ótimas que ela sempre tem, ela sorriu para Verônica que entendeu na mesma hora. Marguerite soltou um gemido.**

"**OH MEU DEUS!!!" Verônica disse se contendo. Roxton rapidamente se virou e correu para Marguerite olhando todas as partes do corpo dela procurando algum ferimento.**

"**Onde está doendo meu amor?" Marguerite começou a rir, Roxton ainda não tinha percebido que era brincadeira, até que ele ouviu a risada das três mulheres, Challenger e Ned as acompanharam, Roxton tinha ficado um pouco sério esperando passar o susto, mais depois começou a rir percebendo que tinha sido pego de jeito. – "Depois nós temos que conversar, não é?" Marguerite assentiu com a cabeça, Roxton a beijou e foi ajudar Malone com as cordas.**

"**Estão prontos?" Malone perguntou para os outros moradores, todos já estavam dentro do balão exceto ele e Roxton.**

"**Está tudo pronto aqui rapazes..." Challenger gritou. Roxton e Malone começaram a desamarrar as cordas e o balão saiu um pouco do chão, Malone correu para o balão e por conseqüência a última corda ficou por conta de Roxton. John pulou dentro do cesto e ajudado por seus amigos, começou a soltar os sacos de areia. Todos estavam muito felizes ao ver o balão subir, mas ninguém estava mais feliz que Marguerite. Ela se abraçou a Roxton que estava a seu lado.**

"**Eu nem posso acreditar que eu estou saindo desse buraco..."**

"**Nós ainda não saímos Marguerite." falou Malone. Marguerite olhou para ele de cara feia.**

"**Deixa de ser estraga prazeres jornalista." Roxton falou, depois ele e Marguerite se viraram para olhar o horizonte. Malone foi para o lado de Verônica e colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura.**

"**Você ainda está brava comigo?" Ele falou bem baixinho**

"**Eu não estou brava com você Ned. Mas você tem que ver, que aquele seu pensamento não foi muito feliz, numa hora em que eu estou muito triste por estar indo embora." **

"**Eu sei, desculpa." Malone colocou o queixo no ombro dela, que beijou o rosto dele. **

"**Marguerite, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa..." Roxton fez uma pausa e quando ele ia continuar Marguerite o interrompeu.**

"**Eu sei que você não estava falando sério." Ele ficou surpreso.**

"**Como você sabe..." Marguerite segurou a mão dele.**

"**Eu sei, eu te conheço muito bem Lord John Roxton."**

"**Eu fui um babaca querendo fazer aquilo com você, não sei o que me passou pela cabeça." Roxton se apoiou no cesto – "As vezes eu fico pensando nas coisas que eu estou deixando pra trás, ai me veio aquela idéia doida...." **

"**Nós temos que pensar, que agora não vai ser mais só nós dois.... e que vamos ter que nos privar de algumas coisas, eu não tive que largar um vício? Meu querido cafezinho. No seu caso você teve que parar de fumar, e sexo não vai mais ser uma coisa tão freqüente." John sorriu.**

"**É... pra ganhar um filhote, eu faço qualquer coisa." Os dois continuaram a conversar.**

**Continuaaa.......... Mandem review me xingando.**


	14. Parte 14

"**VISITA II"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Eia já falei.**

**Review please.**

**Parte 14**

**Eles estavam quase l�, Malone e Challenger estavam compenetrados no que estavam fazendo, estavam elevando o balão, para que quando chegasse a hora de atravessar para o outro lado, não houvesse nenhum problema.**

"**Ei vocês, se preparem..." Challenger disse. Nisso Finn e Verônica se agarram uma na outra, quando olharam além de Challenger que estava de frente para elas.**

"**John..."Marguerite se agarrou a Roxton – "John..." Ela apontou para onde estavam se formando umas nuvens, muito , mas muito rápido. Roxton se desesperou.**

"**GEORGE, DESSE ESSA PORCARIA AGORA!" John não podia fazer nada, além de dar apoio a Marguerite. Quando Challenger viu as nuvens, já era tarde, um vento forte começou a soprar, e o balão foi sendo levado para as nuvens e logo depois para baixo. Não havia nada o que ele e Malone pudessem fazer.**

**O vento era tão forte que arrebentou as cordas do lado de Verônica e Finn, elas nem tiverem chance de se segurar. Roxton e Marguerite que estavam mais ao lado, ficaram pendurados por uma das cordas, graças a rapidez de Roxton que se agarrou a ela, com uma das mãos ele segurava sua mulher e com a outra a corda, Challenger e Malone que foram os únicos que sobraram dentro do cesto, ficaram desesperados com a cena de seus amigos caindo e todos os equipamentos também. E antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa para ajudar John e Marguerite já era tarde demais. John não conseguiu suportar a dor em sua mão, que estava queimando ao deslizar pela corda, e teve que fazer uma escolha, soltar Marguerite ou ir com ela, e foi o que ele fez. Challenger e Malone permaneceram no balão até ele ir de encontro as árvores. **

**Finn e Verônica foram as que tiveram a maior queda, só não foi pior por causa das árvores que ajudaram a amortecer. Finn foi tentar se levantar, e se arrependeu, ela acabou caindo do último galho em que ela havia ficado pressa. Ao bater no chão ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para se levantar, ela estava toda arranhada, e sentindo uma dor enorme no braço esquerdo que ela nem se atrevia a mexer. Ela imediatamente se lembrou de Verônica, e começou a olhar em volta a procurando. Há alguns metros dela, Verônica estava caída inerte. Finn correu até ela, e se abaixou ao seu lado. **

"**Vê? Vê... acorda." Ela não se mexia, Finn viu sangue saindo da cabeça dela e se desesperou. Ela colocou o ouvido perto de seu nariz para ver se estava respirando. Ela ficou um pouco mais aliviada ao ver que a amiga estava viva. – "O que eu vo faze agora? E se vier um dinossauro?" Finn ia tentar puxa-la mais a dor no braço era de mais... Ela pegou sua balestra e ficou ao lado de Verônica. – "Vamos torcer para alguém aparecer Vê..." O que mais ela poderia fazer?**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**John e Marguerite caíram em uma área aberta, eles ficaram uma distância boa um do outro. Roxton se levantou rapidamente, esquecendo toda sua dor e preocupando- se só com Marguerite. Os ferimentos de suas costas estavam todos abertos novamente, e ele tinha um corte no supercílio, além da mão queimada pelo atrito com a corda, parecia que um T-Rex tinha pisado nele. Roxton correu até Marguerite de longe ele via ela tentar levantar, mas sem muito sucesso.**

"**MARGUERITE!" Ele gritou. **

"**John..." A voz dela saiu quase que imperceptível. **

"**Meu amor..." John chegou perto dela, ela estava com as mãos na barriga.**

"**Meu bebê John... meu bebê." Ela chorava descontrolada.**

"**Está doendo Marguerite?" Ela não estava conseguindo pensar direito, e estava meio grogue. Quando ela levantou um pouco a cabeça, Roxton viu o sangue escorrer por sua testa. Ele imediatamente foi com as mãos na cabeça dela para ver onde era o ferimento. Ela estava com um corte na cabeça que sangrava muito. Mas Marguerite estava mais preocupada com o bebê do que com qualquer outra coisa.**

"**Eu vou perder meu bebê John..." Ela segurou a camisa dele. Marguerite estava abrindo e fechando os olhos bem devagar, John sabia que ela estava assim por causa da pancada que levou na cabeça.**

"**Fica calma!" John segurou a cabeça dela e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. Marguerite estava tentando foca-lo. – "Está sentindo dor?" Marguerite começou a chorar, tantas coisas estavam se passando pela cabeça dela naquele momento, alem de todo o pavor que ela estava sentindo. – "Marguerite presta atenção, você tem que me disser o que está doendo..."**

"**Vê se está sangrando John..." A voz dela estava muito fraca em meio ao choro.**

"**Eu vou ver agora. Está bem?" John procurou sinal de qualquer hemorragia que pudesse ser um indício de que ela estava perdendo o bebê. Ele respirou um pouco mais aliviado ao ver que não havia sangue. – "Marguerite não está saindo sangue, o bebê vai ficar bem. Você tem que ficar calma pra não prejudica-lo."**

"**Estou com sono John...E esta doendo,ta doendo... me ajuda." Ela fechou os olhos e demorou mais para abrir dessa vez.**

"**Marguerite, você não pode dormir, está me ouvindo... Marguerite?" Ela abriu os olhos. – "Tudo bem fica conversando comigo."**

"**Você esta machucado John..." Ela esticou a mão ate o supercílio dele.**

"**É, e por isso você tem que ficar acordada.. pra me costurar depois." John olhou em volta e viu as coisas deles espalhadas pelo chão, ele deu uma respirada funda, ele estava sentindo um aperto no peito, ele estava tão preocupado com Marguerite e o bebê, mas não podia transmitir isso para ela. Ele tinha que continuar sendo forte. – "Nossas coisas estão espalhadas pelo chão, nós temos que procurar alguma coisa útil... ver se achamos o Kit de primeiros socorros. Nós temos que ir atrás de Verônica e Finn. Você consegue andar?" **

"**Não sei!" John a ajudou a se levantar, e ao ficar de pé Marguerite se agarrou a Roxton quase indo ao chão, ela estava zonza e suas pernas tremiam. John a segurou.**

"**Eu te carrego..." John a pegou nos braços, e foi em direção ao local onde ele achava que as garotas tinham caído, e ao mesmo tempo ia catando as coisas no caminho.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

"**Vamos logo Challenger!" Malone estava quase correndo.**

"**Calma Malone, nós temos que pegar coisas úteis, e se alguém estiver ferido, nós não sabemos quando vamos poder voltar para casa da árvore." Os dois tinham saído da queda quase intactos. **

"**Então vamos logo, aqui tem água." Malone pegou um cantil e foi andando.**

"**Malone fica calmo, nós temos que achar os primeiros socorros, ele estava no fundo do balão e deve estar por aqui." Os dois procuram pelo chão e estavam abrindo algumas caixas que estavam por ali.**

"**Não esta aqui, vamos achar no caminho." Malone foi andando e olhando para o chão, ele e Challenger haviam enchido cada um uma mochila. George teve que dar uma corridinha para poder alcança-lo – "Se alguma coisa acontecer com Verônica, não sei o que faço." Malone estava muito nervoso.**

**CONTINUAAAA...**


	15. Parte 15

**"VISITA II"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. **

**o) + (o**

**Parte 15**

"VERÔNICAAAAA!" Roxton gritava no meio da mata, para ver se as garotas respondiam. Volta e meia ele empurrava a cabeça de Marguerite com a sua para que ela não dormisse. Ele tinha encontrado comida e duas tendas. – "FINNNNNNN"

"AQUIIIII..." Finn o escutou chamar e respondeu. Ela levantou e foi em direção ao som.

"FINNNNNNN!" Roxton olhava para todas as direções. Até que ele viu Finn vindo na direção dele.

"Roxton! A Verônica... ela não acorda, e eu não consigo mexe meu braço, eu juro que tentei faze alguma coisa mas...mas eu não consegui, me desculpa, me desculpa..." A garota do futuro falava muito rápido.

"Calma Finn, eu sei que você fez o que pode. Me leva até ela está bem..."

"Ta bom, é logo ali." Ela olhou para Marguerite que estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Roxton – "Tá tudo bem com ela? Por que ela tá dormindo?" Roxton olhou para Marguerite.

"Marguerite acorda!" Marguerite abriu os olhos rapidamente como se tivesse levado um susto.

"Eu estou acordada John..."

"Não dorme amor. Nós temos que ajudar a Verônica."

Roxton e Finn caminharam mais alguns metros e encontraram Verônica. John colocou Marguerite no chão e foi ver a garota da selva

"Ela bateu muito forte com a cabeça, tem um corte bem grande aqui atrás..." Roxton falou.

"Isso eu já vi Roxton." Finn disse – "O que a gente faz agora?"

"Eu não sei." Roxton falou.

"Tem que parar o sangramento John." Marguerite disse.

"Está bem! Finn já que a Marguerite não pode andar e você não pode carregar ninguém, acho que nós vamos ter que ficar por aqui até os outros chegarem. Você consegue armar a tenda sozinha?"

"Eu posso tentar..."

"Então faça isso, e depois me ajude a queimar todas as roupas que tiverem sujas de sangue, nós não podemos chamar a atenção de predadores..." De repente Roxton parou de falar e levantou devagar. – "Finn, pega a sua balestra." Ele olhou para ela.

"Tudo bem." Roxton olhou em volta.

"Dois a esquerda e um a direita."

"A sua esquerda ou a minha Roxton?"

"Presta atenção Finn...a minha né!" Ele olhou para Marguerite que ainda estava sentada no chão – ''Não se mexe amor." Ela fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. John deu uma pistola para ela, caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ele, ela tinha como se proteger.

"Agora Finn!" Um raptor pulou na frente de Roxton, que o matou com um único tiro, o mesmo aconteceu com Finn.

"Onde está o outro Roxton?" Finn e Roxton estavam olhando para todos os lados.

"Não estou vendo... Porcaria, onde ele está?"

"John atrás de você..." Marguerite gritou, e um raptor saiu de trás dos arbustos. Foi o tempo de Roxton se virar e matar o animal, mas não antes das garras dele baterem em seu ombro. Roxton chutou o bicho morto no chão.

"Desgraçado, se você já não estivesse morto, eu matava você de novo." Ele olhou para seu ombro – "Mais cortes para minha coleção."

"Não é engraçado John..." Marguerite começou a chorar de novo, John se abaixou perto dela. – "E eu não me cinto bem. Está doendo." Ela estava com as duas mãos no abdome.

"Shhh, fica calma Marguerite." Ele lhe beijou a testa. – "Eu vou ter que ajudar a Verônica agora, depois eu vou limpar seu ferimento e vou ficar com você. Está bem? Me promete que não vai dormir." Finn foi armar a tenda, John tinha pego um pedaço de pano e fez uma tipóia no braço dela, estava meio improvisado mas estava servindo no momento, Finn estava meio devagar, mas estava conseguindo armar a tenda (Só com um braço não é fácil né!). Quando Malone e Challenger os acharam, John já havia parado o sangramento da cabeça de Verônica, havia ajudado Finn com a tenda. Ele já tinha limpado o ferimento da cabeça de Marguerite, e os seus ele achou melhor deixar como estava, pois não queria acabar com a água do cantil, afinal, uma das garotas podia precisar. Verônica e Marguerite estavam dentro da tenda, John tinha deixado Marguerite descansando.

" Você achou a Verônica, Roxton? Como ela está?" Foi a primeira coisa que Ned perguntou.

"Está dentro da tenda junto com a Marguerite..." Malone ia entrar na tenda. Roxton o segurou – "Acho melhor você deixar o Challenger entrar primeiro, ela está desacordada e precisa de ajuda."

"Deixa eu ver ela garoto, depois você entra." Challenger entrou na tenda.

"Não, eu vou entrar agora..." Malone ia entrar, mas Roxton o segurou novamente.

"Malone pára, você só está atrapalhando. Eu sei o que você está passando, Marguerite também está lá dentro com um ferimento na cabeça além de estar correndo o risco de perder o bebê. Agora para de ser criança, fica quieto e me ajuda com os meus ferimentos, enquanto nós esperamos, eu não quero pegar uma infecção." Malone olhou para seu amigo todo ensangüentado e resolveu ajudar.

"Finn, O que aconteceu com seu braço?" Finn olhou para ele de onde estava, perto da fogueira que Roxton tinha feito para queimar as roupas e esquentar água.

"Tá quebrado, e ta doendo muito..."

"Depois eu faço uma tala para você está bem?"

"Ta bom..." Ela continuou a fazer suas tarefas.

Ned começou a limpar os ferimentos de Roxton, enquanto procurava saber um pouco mais sobre o estado de Verônica.

"Ela vai ficar bem Malone." Ned estava terminando de fazer os curativos em seu amigo.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim, e Marguerite também." Malone guardou as coisas na mala de primeiros socorros – "Pronto amigo."

"Obrigada Ned." Roxton foi até Finn – "Vai ali, pro Malone dar um jeito no seu braço, deixa que eu termino isso."

**o) + (o**

Algum tempo tinha se passado, Challenger ainda estava dentro da tenda, ele só havia saído para pegar a mala de primeiros socorros e água, e não havia dito nada para Roxton e Malone, que estavam sentados na frente da tenda, ambos com as mãos na cabeça. Challenger saiu da tenda, e os dois levantaram.

"Como esta Marguerite, George!" Roxton perguntou, e Malone perguntou o mesmo sobre Verônica ao mesmo tempo.

"Fiquem calmos vocês dois... Primeiro, Verônica vai ficar bem ela esta desacordada por causa da batida com a cabeça, eu tive que dar alguns pontos na cabeça dela, mas tirando isso não tem nenhuma fratura, nenhum dano interno, daqui a pouco ela vai acordar." Challenger colocou a mão no ombro de Malone – "Pode ficar tranqüilo garoto, o máximo que ela vai ter é uma dor de cabeça."

"Obrigada George!" Malone ficou um pouco mais calmo.

"E quanto a Marguerite?" Roxton perguntou.

"Bem, o caso de Marguerite é diferente, ela bateu com a cabeça, mais ainda está acordada, mas o que agrava é o fato dela estar grávida, eu tive que dar uns pontos na cabeça dela, mas o problema maior é que ela esta sentindo dores no abdome, eu verifiquei e parece que há descolamento de placenta, mas não está sangramento, eu acho que o fato dela estar nervosa está ajudando a piorar, nós temos que tomar conta dela, e o melhor remédio para ela agora é você Roxton, você vai lá ficar com ela, e vai distrai-la fazer com que ela fique um pouco mais calma, eu fui obrigado a dar um sedativo pra ela, isso não vai prejudicar o bebê. Não deixa a Marguerite se movimentar muito. Eu acho que você sabe o que fazer, vai la meu velho e quando Verônica acordar você chama o Malone."

CONTINUAAAAA...


End file.
